Fairy Tail: A Pirate's Life for Me!
by HappyTheCamper
Summary: (*ON PAUSE*) AU: Gajeel was a child pirate under the colors of the notorious Phantom Lord. When he escapes with a young prisoner, he is suddenly thrown into a new world in the Port of Hargeon. Seven years later the same pirates come back for revenge, and kidnap his close friend Levy! How will the former pirate brave the seas once again and take back his lovely blue haired treasure?
1. Chapter 1-The Pirate Lord

**Author's Note:** _**It is important to note that I do not own Fairy Tail. It, it's characters, settings, and all other aspects are the property of Hiro Mashima. The only elements of this story I may claim are the settings and plot related to the Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

 _A Pirate's Life for Me!_

Chapter One - The Pirate Lord

* * *

 _~Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_!

You all know the song, right? Well what if I told you being a pirate wasn't all it's cracked up to be? Sure you get to enjoy the pillaging, the fighting, the sailing, all the sweet bonnie lasses…the _rum!_ But most importantly, you enjoy the freedoms, freedoms only the sea can provide. However, these freedoms are not so easily delivered. Yes in this day and age being a pirate is awfully hard, but it _is_ rather fun! The question remains however…where are we?

Well currently we are not in the United States, we are not in Europe or the Caribbean (sadly), and hell we're not even on Earth! Today we'll travel to the land of Fairies and Wizards! Down through the clouds of _Earth-Land_ and into the magical _Kingdom of Fiore!_

…Hold on, this still doesn't look right…wait so you're telling me this _is_ Fiore, but the timing and setting are both still _different?_ Right, let me write this down…

Okay, so Fiore is now a land of exploration and colonialism! Freedom of the seas and life in the 17th century, with only the crown controlling orders. Here, the Kingdom of Fiore is very much like the Kingdom of Britain in the days of European Colonialism, and its citizens behave in a rather similar fashion. The seas and islands are being harvested for resources and minerals, and Fiorens are making the journey throughout the new world in order to start new lives in the mysterious land beyond their home coastline!

Now, these lands once again are not _all_ peaceful…after all there still be _pirates_ lurking in these waters! Here we come across a very gruesome battle in the dead of night between a fearsome pirate crew and a large colonial flag ship.

"AGH JUST GET OFF ME WILL YA!?" A young boy cried out with tears in his eyes as two rough corsair grunts threw him onto the wooden deck of a dark and murky pirate vessel.

"Oy! Who the hell told you to leave survivors!?" Yelled a random voice from the upper deck.

The two grunts looked on with confident remarks, as the first spoke up. "Relax, we had orders from the _Captain_ to keep this one alive!"

The whole crew of the ship surrounded the two grunts as the tiny boy cried into the wooden planks below his feet. He had bright pink hair that spiked upwards and appeared very messy to the eye, and he also wore a very tiny yet officially royal military outfit.

He also had minute grey eyes and a fiery spirit as he cursed the whole crew. "You jerks…why did you leave me alive!?"

"What do ya think?" Asked one of the pirates. "9? 10? He can't be older than 11!"

The other laughed. "Right! I reckon he's around that age! And the little scamp asks us why we kept him alive!"

"Would you ingrates please keep you mouths shut?" A very tall and broad shouldered man yelled out with a booming voice. He had a very large brown cloak and high boots as he walked over to the group. He also wore a regular black corsair hat with a white undershirt and dark brown pants. However, the most distinct piece of clothing on his person had to be the series of white bandages he kept tied around his eyes.

Then, as the looming giant towered over his fellow crew mates, he gave them a reason to hold fear in their hearts…until he spoke next.

"AFTER ALL WHY SHOULD WE LAY HARM TO SUCH AN INNOCENT CHILD!?" He began to sob uncontrollably as the crew rolled their eyes.

The eleven year old boy shook his head. "Hold on…what's with this loser?" He asked with a random grin.

One of the pirates bent down and forgot the kid was a prisoner. "Eh, he's the first mate. The idiot always cries uncontrollably…"

The pink haired boy then looked on as several other figures emerged from the dark purple shadows of night. One had a bright orange and red trench coat with his hair tied back in a black and white bun, while the other had green hair and looked to be dressed in very expensive shirts and suit parts as a single monocle hovered over his right eye.

The green haired man spoke up next through his mustached face. "Oh ce magnifique! I cannot believe we actually acquired our sought after cible!"

The pink haired boy tried standing up. "Is this guy eating peanut butter or something!?"

The green haired man laughed. "Oh no no no! Ze tiny garçon wishes to know who I am! Allow me to introduce me and my compagnons!" He then gestured to his entire crew.

"I am ze Man of Cartes and sole knowledge of ze earth, _Monsieur Sol_! And we, your magnificent ravisseurs are known as the _Pirates of ze Phantom Lord!"_

"I have no idea what you're saying, but…" The boy held his head down. "The _Phantom Lord_ …I've heard of you people." He then stood up.

"MY DAD WAS TRYING TO HUNT YOU GUYS DOWN!"

"Très bien! Correct!" The man known as Sol rang out. "And mon bon ami is ze the great Aria of ze Winds!" He gestured to the crying man. "He holds ze title of our first mate and second in commande to our honorable _Capitaine!_ "

The boy spat out some salt water onto the deck. "And who is your loser captain?"

"My my, I believe _I_ hold that title…" Replied a man covered in shadows behind the mass of pirates. "And what an unruly mouth you have there. It's no wonder you appear to be the son of the great _Captain Igneel_."

The sinister commander had a trench coat of wine red color, and his head and facial hair appeared to match under a very large and circular hat that covered a good portion of his face. Finally, the young boy saw the black handle of a sinister sword that sat to his left belt side as he waited to respond.

"Well well, the son of the Fire King, _Natsu Dragneel._ I'm surprised a tiny boy like you survived our hell fire." He then gestured to the flaming wreckage of a royal naval ship to the port side sea. "After all your dear father didn't have the same luxury."

"AGH!" The boy named Natsu ran over and began to hit the sinister captain in the legs. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE'S MY DAD!?"

The man laughed. "HA! So foolish…I am the captain of this motley crew. _Jose Porla_ , but most just call me the _Phantom Lord_ …"

Natsu looked up. "So you're him…"

Jose smiled back. "Yes, and you are the now orphan Natsu, who's been placed under our custody." He then snapped to his crew mates. "Lock this loud mouth in the brig. We can ask questions of him later in the morning."

"AGH! GET OFF OF ME!" Natsu yelled as the two original guard hauled him off to the down stairs cabins. Yet as Natsu kicked and screamed, he could barely make out the figure of another silent crew member with giant tears blocking his full vision.

This crew member appeared to have rough black hair and muscular arms. He also looked to be similar to Natsu's age and had several metal piercings along his face. Finally he gave Natsu a nonchalant scowl as the phantom pirates hauled him off to the cells below.

Now, Natsu sat alone in a dark, damp cell below several floors of the black ship as he sat in defeat. "I can't believe they ambushed us…we were only a few ways behind the main ship. I wonder if they forgot about us…" The young ten year old recalled the party that he joined from the western coast of Fiore down to the central eastern side of the continent.

"All of my dad's friends. Gildarts, Mr. Jude, … _Lucy_." He let a single tear fall from his eyes as he then stood up and smashed his fists into the black bars on his cell.

"LET ME OUTTA HERE!"

"Quit your whining! Man you sound like a little girl." Said a raspy 11 year old voice from the dark.

Natsu cleared his vison to find the same pirate boy from before looking at him from the hallway, his dark red eyes piercing through the black depths.

The young prisoner stuttered. "W-who, who are you…?"

The black haired boy scoffed. "Ah who cares…?" He then walked over to the cell door. "Listen…you said they killed your dad?"

Natsu growled. "No. _You_ all killed him! You and your friends!"

The boy looked angry to hear that. "Look buddy, I had nothing to do with it! Your dad was probably quite the weakling if these idiots could have killed him…"

Natsu stopped yelling. "Idiots?" He asked in confusion. "B-but they're your shipmates?"

The other kid scowled back. "Do I look like I give a rat's ass about my ship mates?"

Natsu laughed. "Hehe, not enough to quit talkin to a prisoner!"

The pirate boy shook his head in shock. "Kid, do you even remember that you dad just died?"

Natsu didn't like the reminder. "Yea…but it won't stop me from living my own life!" He smiled back with pride.

Then, for the first time of the night, the mystery bot smiled back. "Man, I gotta say…you've got guts."

Natsu laughed. "Hey, what's your name anyway?"

The kid went back to being angry. " _Gajeel_ …but…we never had this conversation!"

"Gajeel huh?" Natsu pondered. "Doesn't that mean to like to _chew_ or _bite_ or something?"

Gajeel yelled back. "AGH SO WHAT!? AT LEAST MY NAME ISN'T SOME SISSY LITTLE _SEASON_!" He fired back with rage.

That made Natsu laugh. "Why are you helping me?"

Then, Gajeel turned to let out a single smirk. "Cause you're not the only kid whose _dad died_ from these monsters."

Then, Gajeel whipped out a ring of dark grey keys and unlocked the cell door. Immediately he waved to Natsu. "Come on, we gotta get outta here!"

Natus looked hesitant as he ran "WHAT!? But I still don't…!?"

Gajeel continued to explain. "Look moron, I want off this stickin ship as much as you do, and I heard you saying there's another royal flag ship nearby. If I row us in the right direction your old crew was heading, you think you could help find it?"

Natsu only gave him one response. "OH YEA!"

Then the two boys quietly ran atop the main deck where it was now pitch black in the dead of night. Not another soul was aboard the main deck as the two boys pulled the side ropes to drop a small but durable dingy into the swelling seas below.

Then, as they made their decent, one tiny figure came from inside the stern castle.

"Gajeel…what are you doing?"

Natsu looked around in a panicked motion. "Whoa was that a _girl_?!"

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Ugh… _yea_ …" he then turned to a girl who looked the same age, only she had long blue hair that rolled into great big curls along the base of her hair.

"Juvia just get back inside!" He barked to the tiny timid girl on deck.

Then the tiny pirate girl began to cry. "Oh Gajeel why are you leaving!?"

Gajeel yelled out again. "LOOK I SAID SHUT UP!"

The girl tried to hold in her tears. "Will…will I see you again?"

Gajeel forced out a probable lie. "Um…yea we'll see each other again for sure."

Juvia smiled and turned back around. "Okay, that's all I needed! Enjoy your little boat ride!"

Gajeel jumped into the tiny side boat as Natsu joined him. "Man, she was nuts!"

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Yea? You should see her when she falls in love…"

Then the two tiny boys slammed down into the dark waters below as the strong Gajeel took both oars and began paddling in the direction Natsu gave him. As they made out like bandits in the night time mist, neither one ever looked back.

* * *

Now, it was roughly an hour later, and Gajeel's tiny little 10 year old arms felt like they were going to fall off.

"AH ha…ah ha…Okay I've roared as much as I can. Now it's your turn." He yelled out to Natsu.

Natsu shook his head. "Nuh-uh! I ain't touching those things! You said you were gonna row!"

Gajeel stood up. "LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE KING'S CHILD OR WHAT!? YOU'RE ROWING THIS DAMN THING OR ELSE..!" HE went to continue but a violent crashing wave sloshed over into their vicinity and knocked the standing Gajeel into the black abyss.

"GAJEEL!" Natsu yelled out to his now lone companion. Frantically running around the small but roomy dingy, the pink haired child then grabbed an oar and held it out to the sea.

"GRAB ON!"

Gajeel tried not to swallow all the sea water that came his way, but it was hard not to as each wave flared over his head. Then, he heard Natsu's voice and grabbed ahold of the oar, pulling him back up to the tiny boat safe and sound.

"What…agh…was that for!?" Gajeel demanded.

Natsu also breathed heavily. "Hauh…Hauh…I had to save ya…I mean you saved me from the pirates, and isn't that what friends do?"

 _"_ _Friends…?"_ Gajeel asked himself the meaning of the word in confusion as both boys then came across a very large brown wooden ship with pearly white sails and hidden blue flags in the deep night time sky.

"ALRIGHT!" Natsu yelled as he grabbed several ropes from the crewman up on deck. "We're back to the fleet!"

Gajeel swallowed a lump in his throat. "Yea? Easy for you to say…"

Now, both boys found themselves wrapped in blankets as all the royal crew members surrounded them.

"Well I'll be damned, the kid survived!" Yelled the manly commander dressed in a fancy black royal outfit. He also had a thick head of short orange hair with a scruffy matching beard as he smiled to the lost boys.

Then, a man of equal height spoke next dressed in a very fancy outfit with fluffs of cotton coming from his inner shirt. "Hmm, I suppose no one else made it from the crew? If so…I'm sorry for your loss, son."

Natsu looked at the tall man with blonde hair and a trim moustache as he tried to smile. "Y-yea? Well I'm okay now Mr. Jude…"

 _"_ _NATSU!"_ Running from the late night stern castle came a very tiny but pretty girl of Natsu's age. She wore a tiny white night gown and had a medium head of blonde hair with two bright brown eyes as she ran to the boy's side.

Wrapping him in a tight hug, the girl let out a single tear. "I heard those pirates got your ship! I was so worried about you!"

Natsu smiled to his long time best friend. "Ah Lucy, there's no reason to worry about me!"

Lucy never smiled fully as she looked on with fear. "B-but what about your dad…?"

That made Natsu bite his tongue as an unwanted tear floated off his right eye. Lucy began to erupt with tears of her own as she grabbed him in a bigger hug.

"Oh no, Lucy's crying…" Said an even tinier girl from behind the two commanders also dressed in a silk gown. This girl looked a tad bit shorter than the other young passengers and also never captured the attention of the older men.

However, Gajeel now turned to find this annoying young sailor, only this time he was taken away by a cute head of short blue hair and two fearful brown eyes that looked back at him.

Then, Jude spoke up next. "Well Natsu…I am truly sorry for your loss. Your father was one of the best captains our fleet has ever seen." He said with sorrowful eyes. "But I must ask…who is this boy who came with you?"

Gajeel tensed up and hid a marking of all black on his left shoulder from the main man.

Natsu then turned and grinned. "Ah he was some kid who got captured by the pirates! He actually helped me get out!"

Jude still looked concerned as Lucy let go of Natsu and wrapped her arms around Gajeel.

"THANK YOU!" She cried with eyes of mercy. "HE COULD'VE DIED WITHOUT YOU!"

The orange haired commander looked to Jude. "Ah come on Governor, the kid looks innocent. Keep those judgmental eyes off of him."

"I do not need the comments, _Gildarts_." He sternly commended to his inferior. "I need to know if this boy is free from sin…or if he's a _pirate."_

Gajeel tensed up as every eye on deck looked to him. Yet other than Natsu and Lucy, one other set of eyes came to his defense.

"He's good!" Yelled the timid girl with blue hair.

Jude sharply turned round. "Oh _Levy_? I had no idea you were there. Why is my daughter awake at this hour?"

The tiny blue haired maid bowed. "I'm sorry Mr. Heatfilia, but we couldn't get to sleep, and once she heard Natsu's voice she ran right over to see him."

Lucy looked to her dad with angry eyes as Gildarts spoke up next. "Oookay…? So now that we're all here, Levy, why do you think he's okay?"

Levy slowly walked forward and made it to a fearful Gajeel. His brawny size scared her, but even so she removed his stationed right hand off of his left shoulder tattoo.

"This is a mark the Phantom Pirates give prisoners. I guess they never had time to mark Natsu after they captured him." The book smart girl explained. Even in her words, she knew that mark _actually_ signified the membership of the Phantom Lord's ship, but she chose to hide that piece of information from the others.

Jude raised an eye brow. "Really? …Well I have no reason to condemn an innocent child to the gallows. Tell me boy, what's your name, and what were you before a prisoner?"

Gajeel froze and explained his trade. "I'm Gajeel…and I was the son of a black smith."

Gildarts smirked. "A _Smith?_ Man, He may come in handy when he's older…Let's take him on in to Hargeon and see if we can't make him an apprentice?"

Jude scanned the entire scene before his judgmental eyes. The angry Natsu, the worried Levy, the confused Gajeel, and most importantly, his depressed daughter Lucy all looked to await his final decision.

Finally the proud governor spoke. "Very well. Give him a cot down stairs. Tomorrow, we arrive at Hargeon."

* * *

 **Well yes! I have decided to release a new story here on March the 1st! I graduate from college in a couple of months, and I have a small list of stories I would like to finish before that happens.**

 **Anyway yes, this is in fact an Alternate Universe that puts the characters of Fairy Tail in the world of pirates and colonies. It will also focus on the development between its two main characters, _Gajeel and Levy_ (yep, we're going GaLe) I was inspired to write this after finishing my NaLu themed Western AU (go to my page and check it out!) and I decided to make a series that will include a GaLe, Gruvia, and Jerza story to add on with the NaLu Western. **

**And so here is the second installment to my AU series that will focus on GaLe in the life of pirates! It will draw loosely from one of my favorite films, _Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl_...but I must also be clear it IS _NOT_ A CROSSOVER WITH THAT TITLE! **

**Either way come back around tomorrow for the second chapter! :D**


	2. Chapter 2-The Royal Promotion

**Author's Note: Hello! Well here's chapter 2 for my new story! By the way if any of you readers are looking for a more developed story of mine that is still currently updating, I'm also writing a sports AU for Fairy Tail titled Hardcourt Heroes. Judging by comments people seem to like it, so go ahead and give it a try!**

 **...but come on, you don't really need that story. I got you covered right here! So please Enjoy!**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail!_**

* * *

Chapter Two - The Royal Promotion

* * *

When we last left the story, several characters were meeting each other for the first time. Despite their primary introduction, that time has moved on.

We now arrive to seven years into the future, and this same group of heroes find themselves all over the widespread town of Port Hargeon.

Located on the southernmost shores of the Kingdom of Fiore, Port Hargeon was seen as a gateway into the new world. Sure it was not located for optimal trade with the old world, but all of the new colonial islands and settlements made by Fiore over the last century were all within reach through the marinas and harbors of Hargeon.

In this land sugar cane was the number 1# export. Since every other region in Mainland Fiore was too far north to grow such a tropical crop, the moderate climate of the southern sea gave Hargeon the only mainland sugar cane plantations on the entire royal map.

Standing at the height of it all was the powerful and stern Governor Jude Heartfilia, who took his trades of business and politics very seriously. Today is a bright and beautiful tropical day down in Hargeon, and here we find the Heartfilia servants getting ready for some very special occasion.

"Oh great…" A tired maid exhales as she walks slowly down the large corridors of the colorful and bright Heartfilia manor overlooking the mainland port of Hargeon.

The cool and temperate breeze blew through the open windows as the maid's hair danced about her neck. She held a very small head of gorgeous blue hair lined back with a pastel orange ribbon that acted as a hairband of sorts. She also wore a modest gown of orange to match, and she held her head down as her large brown eyes met the floor.

In her hand was a very stern note from the governor, and the young maid was left with the sole responsibility of delivering the message to her lady and daughter of the governor, Lucy Heartfilia.

Finally, the timid servant girl slowly cracked the door to an elaborate bedroom and walked in as a very pretty teenaged girl was combing her hair in a large mirror.

The blonde never even turned around as she looked to her guest though a reflection. She also spoke with a lifeless tone. "Oh Levy I see you've arrived. I imagine my father left you with my instructions for my outfit today?"

Levy nodded with a passive expression of her own. "Yes, Miss Lucy. Your father gave explicate orders for you to wear a more colorful dress for today's ceremony. He also instructed that you need to remember to wear a _corset_ for this occasion, since that appears to be how young ladies such as yourself dress back in the capital."

Lucy stopped brushing her hair and rolled her eyes. "Fine…is there anything else?" She turned to lock her gorgeous brown eyes with Levy's, and as the two elder teenagers held their stare with one another with passive expressions, they both froze.

Then, both girls cracked a smile, and instantly busted out in a chorus of laughter. Lucy nearly fell off her stool, while Levy had to prop herself up using the footboard on Lucy's queen sized bed.

As they both collected their breath, Lucy spoke first while holding her sides. "Ah! Could you imagine if we actually hated each other like that?!"

Levy rapidly shook her head. "No! I had a hard time reading you when I came in. So I tried to keep it up as long as I could!"

Truth be told these two girls were practically sisters. Sure one was the wealthy daughter of a famous governor, and the other was simply her lifelong maid and family servant, but that never harmed their friendship in the slightest.

Then, all jokes aside, Lucy tilted her head. "Sooo…do you think he'll notice if I don't wear a corset today?"

Levy started to chuckle. "I mean…you are a bit chestier than the other ladies who will be at the event."

Lucy slouched down in her seat. "Yea, I guess he wants me to try and cram into his ridiculous little costume…oh well it's for the big day after all."

Levy sat down on the bed and gave Lucy another grin. " _Weeell_ are you excited? After all it is _his_ 18th birthday!"

"Yea, you could say I am…" Lucy smiled softly and played with her hair as she looked to the sunny day out her window. "I just can't believe we're all grown up. Natsu's big day is finally here. Today he turns 18, and he'll be promoted to Vice-Commodore…whatever the heck _that_ means."

"Vice-Commodore" was a title exclusive to the situation at hand. Natsu was originally the son of the famed Captain Igneel, and set to become a single commanding officer for a lone ship of his own. Sadly, after his father died everything changed. Instead fleet Admiral and head officer in the Hargeon Navy, Gildarts Clive took Natsu as a foster son and molded him into a true officer of the command.

Now Natsu was turning 18, and he was being given a junior commanding title for the entire fleet of Hargeon. Sure _Vice_ -Commodore didn't come with a ship of his own, but once the good Governor, Lord Heartfilia saw fit, Natsu would eventually be indorsed as the Port's First in Command Commodore and ruler of the Navy.

"I'm just glad he's here to accept some form of promotion, after all…" Then she sighed as a chilling shiver went down her spine.

Lucy's childhood friend and crush Natsu Dragneel was left abandoned from a fiery shipwreck that killed his father seven years ago. Then after facing a scary capture at the hands of some notorious pirates, the boy barely escaped thanks to a strange pirate boy, who allowed Natsu to return to his sweetheart and grow into the young commander he is today.

Despite the fearful near-miss event, Lucy let the thought leave her mind and returned to the day of happiness before her.

She then out a giggle. "AH! Who am I kidding? I _am_ really excited! I just can't hold it!" The young Lady then jumped out of her seat and grabbed Levy's hands. "Do you think he'll propose today too!? Ooo I hope he does! My dad has been bugging both of us about it, but secretly I was actually agreeing with daddy and tried to get Natsu to consider it too, but then I…"

"Lucy!" Levy stood up and grabbed her friend's hands even tighter. "Relax! You're just a little nervous."

Lucy sighed and smiled. "Y-yea…right."

Levy giggled at her friend's cute admiration. "Look, after the ceremony just ask Natsu if you want to take a walk alone. I bet if you give him enough _incentive_ he'll jump the gun and ask you."

Levy winked and looked to Lucy's well-endowed chest, and the blonde back up with a blush and tried covering her upper body with two skinny hands. "I-I mean I'm sure I can get him to do it some other way…anyway, now that my mind is back to it…would you mind doing me a favor?"

Levy looked serious. "Okay, do I need to run an errand?"

Lucy smiled and grabbed a quill and paper from her roll-top desk. "Yes, but it'll be quick! I need you to pick up a few gifts from the black smith…"

* * *

Now, Levy found herself wondering the busy streets of Port Hargeon. The sun was bright and the weather was very warm for a day like this. Levy held a sun umbrella over her head to protect her fair skin from the heat as she walked along the streets and down to the market district.

"Oh dear…" She thought to herself. "I remember Lucy was supposed to send someone to do this, but I have a feeling she was specifically waiting for me to be free…"

Levy liked getting out of the mansion, but heading to the blacksmith's shop of all places left her heart fluttering with discomfort. After all, that's where _he_ worked…

Levy had gotten to know the strange pirate boy from seven years ago over the course of her short tenure at Hargeon. He was rough around the edges and extremely sharp tongued, but she sort of liked his random attitude and mysterious back ground more than anyone she had ever seen.

Lucy knew this too. When going out with Natsu she would often invite Levy to go along more than any other one of her servants. There, Lucy would usually try to set Levy up with another commander or soldier, and they would always end the same way…Levy being too smart for the boy, and he would get angry in return.

Despite this, Lucy decided to let Natsu pick the date one single time, and the dimwitted military boy decided to think outside the box and track down his old friend Gajeel who worked as a local black smith.

Now, Levy arrived to the door of the large "Dragon's Forge Smith House" and sat patiently outside its bulky wooden door.

 _*Gulp*_ "Well…I need these gifts for Lucy…" Levy gathered courage and knocked on the door.

"AGH JUST COME ON IN!" Gajeel yelled with a rough voice as he turned from his anvil. He had a freshly hot sword in one hand and a steel hammer in the other, and didn't feel like wasting time answering the door.

Finally he turned to find the door swing open, and as soon as he saw Levy's blushing cheeks and big brown eyes smiling back at him, the man of steel softened with a grin of his own.

"Well well…" He smiled wand threw his tools in a nearby bucket. "The Shrimp shows up to see _me_ today."

Levy tried to hold in a laugh and finally released a nervous breath. "Hey, ya Big Lug."

Gajeel stood in the center of his smith house and watched as Levy ran right into his arms and gave him a great big hug.

As they released, the taller Gajeel looked down. "So what is it now? Do I need to give the smart mouthed lord a new chamber pot for his little princess, Blondie?"

Levy hit him on his muscular left arm. "Gajeel! You know you shouldn't say things like that! Lucy really likes you after all…heck that's the reason her dad offered you to make _this._ " She then handed him the note.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow and opened it up. Then he rolled his eyes. "You're telling me that little idiot is getting promoted today? Ah geeze cut the army's losses and tell them to move on."

Levy chuckled. "W-why do you say that?"

Gajeel explained. "The moron can't even touch a boat without getting sea sick anymore. God they spend 5 years training him on land, and the next thing you know he's puking up buckets on is first mission out to sea!"

He then grabbed a leather flagon of what was most likely rum or whiskey. "Now the idiot needs a little kick to get his ass acting normal on any boat." He gestured to his bottle and then took a full sized gulp.

Levy looked around the large barn of a shop. "Well, maybe you could help him…after all you _are_ a former…"

"Watch it." Gajeel hissed. "You know that. I know that. Ol' Salamander knows that…no one else."

Levy giggled once again. "You're so cute when you're angry." She then pulled out a tiny black locket on a dark metal chain hanging around her neck. "You remember when you gave this to me right?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Yea I do, now put it away…I don't like lookin' at it."

Levy shook her head. "Why? You always say that and you never tell me why it bothers you?"

Gajeel sighed. "It just reminds me of some bad people…"

Levy dropped it from her hands and let it hang outside of her dress. "Well, I _like_ it right here where I can see it!"

Gajeel admired her new attitude as he reached over and pulled her into his arms. "Are ya sure you wanna say something like that here? That big palace ain't gonna protect you from me when you're all the way out here."

Levy blushed and delivered a quick kiss to his cheek. She then pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "His promotion is as Noon. Please have the package to the palace by then."

* * *

Now, we find a very large crowd gathered at the high seaside fort of Port Hargeon. The mighty stronghold towered over the mighty rocks below, and over the ramparts you could clearly sea fleets of merchant and military galleons sailing in and out of the natural harbor.

Here, the army begins a very elaborate presentation by lining up a wide array of soldiers and commanders, and in the back the noblest family names and leaders fanned themselves in the heat of the tropical sun as the tall breeze could only do so much.

Off to the side, Lady Lucy Heartfilia wore a beautiful dress of pink and red, with sleeves down to her wrists that also cut off at the neck and left her shoulders completely bare.

She held an umbrella in one hand and fanned herself with the other as Levy did the same beside her. The lovely hand maiden continued to wear her modest but equally as lovely orange gown as the ceremony began.

Now, all eyes met a row of well-decorated soldiers who held their rifles high and made room down the center of the mass crowd as Lucy's father Governor Jude Heartfilia waited at the main stone stage at the end of the walkway.

Then, as the drumline started playing, and the soldiers stiffened their backs, out came a long line of extra guards, followed by a very tall man dressed in a long navy blue royal navy jacket, with gilded epilates, a white undershirt, black pants and boots, and very fine weaponry at his belt. He also wore a very neat head of long orange hair under a royal tri-fold hat and a rough but short beard of facial hair as he smirked his way down the aisle.

Behind him trailed a very young boy with short and messy hair under a slightly tilted tri-cornered hat, and he also wore a similar outfit, but with far less bravado.

The boy waved like a fool to the large crowd, and basically received three reactions; the fellow lords scoffing and rolling their eyes, his fellow soldiers laughing and grinning, and the royal governor looking like he was about to strangle the boy in pure anger…

…Oh and he also received a very bright smile from that same governor's daughter and his long time best friend, Lucy Heartfilia, as well as her side hand maiden Levy McGarden.

Finally, as the noble party made it to the stand, Jude handed the tall commander a very elegant dueling sword with a golden handle and black sheath, who then graciously accepted the sword and turned to the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." He spoke with a deep and forceful voice. "I present to you the new Vice-Commodore of Port Hargeon, Natsu Dragneel!"

Everyone forced an applause while Lucy let out the loudest clap of all. Natsu took the sword out of its holster and swung it through the air.

"Hehe…it's about time!"

* * *

 **Well it's an AU, but Natsu still feels like an idiot...that's good! Chapter 3 out soon!**


	3. Chapter 3-The Locket

**Author's Note: Hello! Here's chapter 3, I hope everyone's enjoying so far! It's a slow start but I like working with the characters before jumping right in!**

 **Also I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Chapter Three - The Locket

* * *

Canons and laughter sounded off from the high walls of the citadel. The Hargeon Fort was in mid-celebration for Natsu Dragneel's promotion, and even the commoners down in the town decided to lighten their spirits song, dance, and drinks.

One particular commoner was Gajeel, who was now located inside the _Love and Lucky Tavern_ in the heart of Hargeon while trying to enjoy a nice tall mug of ale.

He tried to be eft alone, but the nosey female bar tender was getting in his way. "Awe, is little Gajeel annoyed by Natsu's promotion?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes to try and block out the barkeep. "Look Cana, either you keep your mouth shut and deliver me my drinks, or I'll take my business elsewhere."

Cana rolled her eyes as she continued to scrub the counter. "Look I know you hate the crowd up there, but come on…you _did_ deliver the new commander his nice toys. So just get out there and join them in the citadel!"

Gajeel continued to drink as she gave him a cheeky grin. "You also have that little _maid_ up there waiting for you too…"

The iron hearted black smith was now starting to get really annoyed. "How many times do I have ta tell ya she's not with me?!" He slammed his mug on the table and jumped off his stool, but before he could leave he was blocked by to very angry and very drunk port guards.

"Listen here Gajeels! W-we don't want you runnin' up there and harassissing everyone!" Yelled the small but quick minded guard with bright orange hair as he stood to Gajeel's left.

"Yea…what he said?" Replied his slower friend with a large belly and short black hair t the right. They both had their hats tilted to the side as they clearly had been drinking a few extra for the occasion.

Gajeel grinned and continued walking. "Look, just because you to clowns are jealous that you weren't invited up to the little party, doesn't mean you have to go and try and get yourselves killed by my hand." He then let them stand in confusion as he pushed open the doors and walked out.

Cana howled and signaled to keep the celebration going. "Ah Jet, Droy! Just shut the hell up and let's keep the booze flowing!"

Gajeel listened as the bar doubled its volume in his quick departure. "Lousy morons." He sighed and kept up his pace for the blacksmith's barn down the road.

As he arrived, he went to open the door…but quickly realized it was already opened.

Gajeel didn't like the look of that and kicked the rest open as he saw two faces standing in the middle of the room…two _very familiar_ faces."

"Well what do ya know, it's the boss!" Yelled the tall dark skinned man with a dark purple eyepatch and a black sailor's cloak on.

The girl with a funny looking purple hat laughed in response. "Yea, man he looks even nastier than the day he left us!"

Gajeel narrowed his vision and kept his focus on the stack of fresh swords to his right. "Boze and Sue…what the hell do you two monsters want?"

Boze started walking around and looked at all the fancy metal trinkets. "This is a nice place you got here. The shop, hell even the town is nice and peaceful…it'd be a real shame if something happened to it…"

Gajeel stood even taller than before. "Cut the act. You both know I could cut you down at the same time."

Sue shook her head. "Relax, Boze is just being an idiot…but seriously this is a nice little business you've got going here. Blacksmithin' for the enemy…you wouldn't happen to have any _lockets_ would ya?"

Gajeel stepped forward. "You dumbasses think I stole Jose's locket don't ya?" He then spit on the ground. "Look, I don't have anything you want, so I suggest you get the hell out of here before I start testing out my new swords."

Boze scowled as Sue laughed again. "Awe Gajeel…so rigid…we know you don't have it. Just wanted to see how you were doing, or if you've heard about it. After all you're probably familiar with the bounty the Phantom Lord has on his favorite necklace."

She then waved to Boze and walked by Gajeel.

"We'll leave ya to make your little toys. Hell maybe we'll see ya again soon!"

"If I'm lucky, not at all." Gajeel span out as the two familiar faces left his shop and back onto the streets. He then rubbed his grooved hands though his thick head of black hair.

 _"_ _I knew I should have never given her that stupid locket…I'll keep an eye on dumb and dumber while they're in my sight."_

Meanwhile, Boze and Sue continued walking into town, and as they looked around and hid their emblems, Boze started laughing.

"You know he was lying right?" He said with confidence.

Sue shook her head. "Nah, you numbskull he's telling the truth. He doesn't have it…but one of his _friends_ does."

* * *

Now we return to the party where the sun was slowly starting to creep down a crossed the horizon. Night was approaching, but that would not stop the evening get together for two lovely youngsters enjoying the orange sky.

"Ah man that was some good food! I thought I was gonna die right there at the table!" Said the now 18 year old Commodore Natsu as he patted his belly and stood on the high rampart looking out to the sun set.

To his left and holding his arm tightly was the belle of the Heartfilia Mansion, Lucy, who admired her best friend and his goofy personality. "Yes, I told you to slow down…that's what happens when you eat fast."

Natsu started to chuckle. "Oh I hear ya! Plus I know you're not lying cause I noticed you were eating a good amount too!"

"I HADN'T EATEN ALL DAY!" She smacked him heavily on his secured arm with pure rage.

"Agh! I oughta just throw you off the wall." She jokingly said as they were standing right off the high stronghold wall that saw nothing but a cliff drop into the rocky ocean below.

Natsu shook her body and made her wobble with fear before reeling her back in. "Really? If I fell I'd be takin' you with me."

She blushed and gave him a smile in return. "Well let's _not_ find out, after all you had a pretty good day today…I'd hate to see it end that way." She then combed her right hand through his think head of short pink hair.

Natsu admired how the orange glow of the sun was shining off her bright brown eyes. He also liked how her neat golden blonde hair was blowing in the high ocean breeze, and just before things got too quiet he gave her a toothy grin. "Hey you remember when we were younger playin' around like pretend little lords and ladies in Crocus?"

Lucy smiled and held him tighter. "Of course I do! You would pretend to be a king, and I would act like your little queen. It was even better when the other kids got involved. We had a whole mock society going and everything!"

Natsu sighed. "Yea…guess it's time to grow up."

"It sure feels that way…" Lucy agreed, but little did she know Natsu wasn't actually making a conversation point with his line.

As Natsu let go of her arm, Lucy's look of confusion changed into pure shock and awe as the young commander turned and knelt down on one knee.

"I'm no king Lucy, but can I go ahead and pretend you're my queen?"

Lucy let tears run down her cheek as she started to laugh. "N-Natsu that was the _cheesiest_ thing I have ever heard you say." She then clutched her cloth handkerchief with over excitement as he replied with those fabled words.

"Will you marry me?"

 _"_ _YES!"_ Without hesitation Lucy pulled him up and brought him in for a tight hug, then as they each leaned back, the two young lovers returned delivering a very passionate kiss right as the sun faded over the ocean horizon.

Lucy then broke the kiss and put her head down on his shoulder. "Ohhh I can't wait to tell Levy…she's going to be soo excited!"

* * *

As Lucy made her comment, Levy was busy with the other maidens back in the mansion cleaning up from the extravagant dinner after the ceremony.

One of the girls leaned over to Levy with a smile. "Ooo do you think Natsu and Lucy are off somewhere romantic?"

Levy let out a smile of her own. "I really hope so! The sun set was too perfect for them to miss!" Lucy was absolutely right, the moment she would tell Levy about her proposal would be truly wonderful for Levy.

She and the other maids passed through the main foyer with table cloths in hand as the servants heard a knock at the door. All the girls looked curious but continued to giggle as they recited the scenes form the ceremony before.

The main butler rolled his eyes as he went for the door, and right when he did two figures greeted him at the step.

"Ah perfect timing!"

 _*BANG*_

Powder and smoke blew everywhere as the female let loose a single lead bullet from her flint-lock pistol. The maidens shrieked with fear and dropped their silks as the butler fell over dead, and Levy tried her best to lead the others to safety.

"Quick! Get inside the pantry and lock the door!" She pointed to the kitchen as she ran the complete opposite way.

One terrified face looked back to her. "Where are you going!?"

Levy never turned around. "To get some help!"

Truth be told she was counting on someone else to actually leave the mansion for help. In reality Levy was running to one of the down stairs closets where Jude's daytime guards kept their swords, guns and ammunition. They were probably still stuck at the citadel and never made it back, but either way the mansion was in trouble.

Levy darted through the hallway as she heard two more gun shots. One sounded like it was far off, and the other sounded much closer.

Panicking, Levy found the closet room and ransacked it for the first loaded pistol she could find. She wasn't an expert, and she had no idea how to re-load, but Gajeel had taught her how to shoot pretty well, which was all's she needed to save the day.

Now, with a loaded gun in hand, the timid and tiny servant girl snuck back the way she came until she made it to the kitchen.

As soon as Levy noticed the two burglars inside the kitchen trying to unlock the door into the pantry, Levy turned the corner and held up her gun.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

The two figures turned, but only one turned with their weapon, while the other kept his aimed on the door.

The girl laughed. "Haha, see Boze I told ya…this girl has what we want."

Levy looked even more nervous. "Forget it…this is the only gun inside the house. The others are at the…"

"Ah cram it kid." Yelled Boze. "We have guns. We want that necklace around your neck."

 _"_ _Gajeel's locket!"_ Levy's eyes opened wide as she realized what she was wearing. She then noticed the girl had the same tattoo on her arm that Gajeel had on his.

"Y-you…you're from the _Phantom Lord_ , aren't you?"

The girl laughed. "Damn, we got a smart one up in here! I bet you tutor the governor's bimbo daughter? You're right, we're with Phantom…and we want that locket back."

For whatever reason, trust, failure to remember, whatever, Levy never once asked herself what was inside the locket. She never even tried to open it. Hell, unless she was expecting to see Gajeel she never even wore it. The only reason it was still around her neck today is because she never had time to return to her chamber and remove it.

Now, she was curious. "What do you want the locket for?"

 _*BANG!*_

 _*EXPLOSION!*_

The three gunmen wobbled as the entire floor shook with a tremor, an after it did Boze looked to his partner. "See, the Captain already started firing on the fort. We gotta get that thing and get out before they bring reinforcements!"

"Hold on!" Levy cried out. "You're attacking the town!?"

Boze cocked back the hammer on his pistol and kept it aimed at the pantry door. "SUE JUST KILL HER AND TAKE THE DAMN THING!"

Sue smiled with evil eyes. "Nah…this chick knows Gajeel…and _I_ wanna know _why_."

* * *

Quickly we return to the town of Hargeon, where hail fire and canon shot were tearing every tall building down with relative ease. Citizens screamed with terror and troops rushed to the shores and docks as several pirate dinghies and small ships rowed to shore in a wave of sinister anger.

Gajeel stepped out of his well-fortified stone Black Smith's barn and grabbed a sword and gun on the way out. He then turned the corner to find several gun shots and pirates running his way.

"Geehee…this looks like fun." Without hesitation, he held up a pistol and shot out a bullet that sailed right through the two lead pirates, and as the rest soared in, Gajeel flipped out his silver steel cutlass and began hacking and fighting his way to the other side of the road.

Yet, while fighting, he impaled an angry pirate who also wore the same tattoo of Phantom.

Now, angrier than ever, Gajeel reached down and grabbed the dying man by the collar. "What are you ass holes doing in this town?"

The pirate looked like a 5 year old child as Gajeel nearly lifted his entire bloody corpse off the ground. "AGH! Just kill me man PLEASE!"

Gajeel twisted his sword and yelled again. "WHY ARE YOU PHANTOM SCUMBAGS IN MY TOWN!?"

"AGH! CAPTAIN WANTS THE LOCKET!"

"Ah shit!" Gajeel nonchalantly yelled out and kicked the near-dead pirate off his sword, and as soon as he did he ran backwards and right through the middle of town.

Darting in a full sprint, Gajeel never made it to his destination as a line of Royal Guards attempted to blockade the passage up to the mansion.

Gajeel quickly saw the idiots Jet and Droy standing in the line and ran right for their heads. "MOVE OUTTA THE WAY KIDDIDES!"

Jet firmly stood his ground. "Sorry no civilians beyond this point!"

Gajeel would have yelled louder, but out of the corner of his eye, he looked passed Jets shoulder and saw Boze and Sue carrying an unconscious Levy through the outside forest of Jude's mansion.

"AGH YOU DUMB ASSES! THEY'RE TAKIN' LEVY!"

"LEVY!?" Jet and Droy simultaneously yelled the name of their admired maid from Jude's employ. Short blue hair, pretty blue eyes. The two fools fought night and day over which one would marry her in the future.

Sadly however, neither would at this point, because now Gajeel had even lost track of them.

"AGH YOU GUY'S ARE PATHETIC!" Gajeel howled as he back tracked down the main street and towards the shore line.

Running faster than ever, Gajeel hurtled dead corpses along the ground and tried to keep a line of pirates in his sight.

"I'm comin' Shrimp, don't you…"

 _*BANG!*_

"AGH!" A tiny but fast bullet pierced his left shoulder and sent the powerful Gajeel to the ground in a surge of pain.

He looked forward and saw a pirate out of the corner of his eye standing in a nearby ally way.

"No way, Captain Jose is gonna promote me after I bring back Gajeel Redfox's head" He smiled with joy and pulled back on his hammer, until…

 _*BANG!*_

The cocky pirate now laid dead, and as Gajeel followed the smoke up to part of the cliff side fortress, he saw Natsu Dragneel standing on the wall with a smoking rifle aimed his way.

"Agh… _Sala-mander_." Gajeel used his last breath to say the name of his savior, and as blood rushed from his arm and out in to the street, the rough black smith passed out quickly under the pail moonlight and thick smoke dancing above.

* * *

 **Uh-oh the phantoms have attacked! And now Levy's been taken! Let's come back tomorrow to see what the plan is...if there is a plan.**

 **Also please feel free to leave a comment! It's the best way to communicate with you author, and it's my best way of communicating with you the readers!**


	4. Chapter 4-A Plan for Action?

**Author's Note: Hello all! Back with number 4 today! I really hope you're enjoying and I can't thank you enough for tuning in! Now let's find out if Gajeel survived the night...**

 **Also I do not own _Fairy Tail_.**

* * *

Chapter Four - A Plan for Action?

* * *

Gajeel awoke under a white roofed tent with a rough breeze passing over his exposed face. He felt a sting of pain and several bruising sensations running though his left upper body, and as he tried to sit up he noticed his chest was bandaged pretty tightly.

"Thank god you're alive!" Yelled one of the medical aids by his raised cot. "We're having a hard time finding any survivors!"

"Huh?" Gajeel rubbed his head while he reached up to touch his painful left shoulder. "Well no duh? My wound isn't fatal."

The man froze with fear and stuttered in his response. "Y-yes sir, that's a good observation."

Gajeel started looking around. "How many town's folk got hurt? They didn't touch the tavern square did they?"

"Um no sir I think we halted their advancement right at the shore. In fact after an hour or so the pirates seemed to retreat rather quickly."

 _"_ _Hmm…"_ Gajeel pondered. _"Well my building should be okay, and the square stayed safe so I guess Cana and all the other business guys fared pretty well too."_

Then, the last few scenes of his night reconnected as he remembered two familiar pirate faces dragging off a good friend.

"Ah fuck." He sighed while trying to turn and leave his bed. The current doctor and several other medical soldiers ran over to try and get him to stop.

"Sir you can't leave yet until that wound has…!"

"Agh just shut up!" Gajeel yelled though the pain with two piercing red eyes. "Look the town was in serious trouble last night…I wanna see the governor."

* * *

A crossed the town, Jude Heartfilia stood atop the tall, stone citadel that over looked the sea. He kept a stern expression over his face as he discussed several ideas with his minor commanders in their booth atop the wall.

However, before they could begin any actually strategies, Natsu Dragneel and his own daughter Lucy stormed up through the guards and ran right to the table.

"OKAY WE NEED TO TALK!" Natsu yelled slashing his brand new sword around and stabbing it right into the table.

Jude sighed and looked to his top commander. "Admiral Clive would you escort your foster boy out of my meeting?"

Lucy jumped over before Gildarts could move. She looked just as concerned but chose to handle it differently. "Daddy why aren't we doing anything about Levy!? No one's seen her all morning!"

Jude took off his golden reading glasses and looked to the two youngest members of the meeting. "Natsu you are a new commander in the ranks, and I will let you stay, but you need to sheath that sword before it gets revoked…as for you Lucy. I want you to return to the house at once. This is no place for you to be…"

Natsu twisted his blade deeper into the wood and looked his governor right in the eye. "That's _funny_ , I thought I heard you kicking your own daughter away without answering her question?!"

Jude noticed Natsu had now ruined their perfectly good map of the southern sea front. As a result, he stood up and walked around the table. "Mr Dragneel I'm going to be blunt. When you were promoted I had my concerns, but I suffered through them for the good of the crown. When you proposed to my daughter yesterday evening I _also_ had my concerns, but again I put them away for the sake of my daughter…" He then inched closer and got right into Natsu's space and looked down to meet his eyes.

"This however is none of your concern, and I will voice mine as much as I like." He then grabbed the sword out of the table, stuffed it in Gildart's hand and took Natsu by the shoulder.

"You will _not_ give me an order on the predicament of my city, you will _not_ give me an order on the situation regarding my missing employee…and you will _not_ step in when I am having a conversation with my very own daughter."

Natsu then had to fight hard as two upper level guards took him by the arms and carried him out. "AGH! I'M MARCHIN' RIGHT BACK UP HERE AFTER THEY…!" His yells were becoming less audible as the guards carried him further down the stairs.

Jude went to turn to his remaining two guards, and as they approached his daughter she smacked the first one's hand away and looked back to her father with tiny tears in her eyes.

"You know I can't judge your job as governor…but Mom always was the better parent." She then turned swiftly and stormed off to fetch her missing fiancé.

As Jude let his blood finish boiling, Gildarts laughed and looked to the now petrified guard. "Hehe, man I'm glad I don't have daughter!"

* * *

Now, we find Gajeel Redfox once again drinking his blues away at the Love & Lucky Tavern. He decided to order a larger glass of rum this time and downed it in one go before ordering another one.

Cana remained silent as she looked him over. "Gajeel, I think you may wanna start taking a break. After all that's you're 4th one in the last half hour."

Gajeel raised his hand and slammed several papers bills on the counter. "I'll take a break when this pile of cash runs out."

The brown haired beauty rolled her eyes and left his area while trying to ignore his protests.

"AH WHAT'S THE MATTER? YOU WORRIED I'LL DIE LIKE THE REST OF THEM?! WHY THE HELL WOULD ANYONE CARE ABOUT…!?"

"Man, would you just shut up!? God you sound like a little girl or something!"

Gajeel new that sharp voice and turned slowly to see a young boy his age dressed in a very fancy Commodore's outfit. The kid also removed his hat to reveal a nice head of spiky pink hair and a toothy grin.

He went to say something, but then a girl came up behind him dressed in a brown colored cloak, but as she took off the hood she revealed the most beautiful head of blonde hair Gajeel had ever seen.

Then, the iron hearted black smith rolled his eyes. "Ah get outta here you two. I don't what to deal with this crap right now."

Natsu laughed and walked up to grab an empty glass. "Really? Hehe, it looks like you're doing that already!"

Lucy slapped the glass out of Natsu's hand and began to rub Gajeel's injured shoulder. "Hey, you look like you got hurt. What happened?"

Gajeel normally didn't like people bugging in on his space, but for some reason he let Natsu and Lucy continue to harass him. "I got shot last night…the fucker woulda killed me if your little boy toy wasn't there to finish him first."

Lucy blushed and looked to a very proud Natsu raising his eyebrow. "Eh he's not lyin! I got the guy pretty good!"

Gajeel picked up his cash and turned away from Lucy and jumped off his stool. "Like I said. Get the hell away from me before I lose my mind."

Cana stormed over on her side of the bar and yelled over to Gajeel. "HOLD ON! YOU NEVER PAID A CENT FOR YOUR DRINKS!"

Natsu laughed and waved his hand. "Ah hell we got that! Lucy pay the girl!"

"Uh!" Lucy yelled out, even though she kind of liked it when he bossed her around. Natsu continued to give her a smile until she finally broke.

"…Fine." She then pulled out her pocketbook and began to pull out several large colonial bills of money until Cana raised an eyebrow.

"Well hold on now. I could never take money from a cutie like you…" She gave out a fake giggle as Lucy blushed.

"Um, should I be hearing this right now!?" She froze with her wallet in hand until Gajeel stormed over and slammed his money back in front of Cana.

"There." He then turned around and left for his blacksmith's barn.

"Agh! Pain in the ass…" Natsu growled and grabbed Lucy's arm while quickly dragging her out to follow Gajeel.

"Hey wait up!" he yelled over to Gajeel in a furious sprint.

"GET LOST PUNK!" Gajeel was having none of it from the pester couple until Lucy marched forward.

"WE HAVE A PLAN TO GET LEVY BACK!"

Gajeel stopped in his tracks as that name passed through his ear. Lucy smiled and stopped as well as Natsu still looked confused. "Hold on Levy!? You said he was after treasure!"

Lucy ignored Natsu's dimwitted remark and kept walking forward. "Gajeel…I know the pirate crew that took her, and so do you. We can track her down together and bring her back to Hargeon."

Gajeel spat on the ground. "Eh I'll just let your little father send out a rescue team…"

"REALLY!?" Lucy yelled back in anger. "CAUSE RIGHT NOW HE HAS NO INTENTIONS ON DOING THAT!"

Gajeel's world nearly shattered at that realization. "Huh? You're saying he's not…?"

Lucy shook her head. "And maybe if he does, it won't be for another week, or two!" She then ran up and grabbed his hands with tears filling her eyes.

"Please Gajeel…I don't want to lose her, and I know you don't either…"

Gajeel was starting to fold as he raised an eyebrow. "Okay Blondie, so let's agree that I say _yes._ If your daddy isn't gonna fund our trip or give us a boat…where's our ship to go fetch her?

Lucy smiled and rubbed her eyes clean as she turned back to her idiotic fiancé.

"*Sob* …Well that's where _he_ comes in."

* * *

 **They're moving on! Comments?**

 **It's really nice because I recently re-watch the first Pirates of the Caribbean film recently, so my mind is ready to write! Haha the sound track also helps me get in the mood.**

 **Anyway I'm glad Lucy and Natsu are reaching out to Gajeel! Let's see where they go tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5-Lead the way, Natsu!

**Author's Note: Okay the idiot Commodore has a plan. Let's see what happens.**

 **Also I do not own _Fairy Tail._ **

* * *

Chapter Five - Lead the Way, Natsu!

* * *

The morning quickly changed to late afternoon along the shores of Port Hargeon. Soldiers were making reports from the battle that ensued the night before, and the sorrowed town's folk were helping each other clean up the streets and buildings throughout the market square.

However, one shop remained thoroughly closed to any volunteer clean ups, and as the doors on the town back smith stayed firmly locked, three familiar faces were sitting inside hatching a new idea for their adventure ahead.

"I'm tellin ya! It'll be easy!" Natsu boasts with prude as he slams his finger down on a map of the town. "My ship is way too big to take out by ourselves, and you'll need a smaller boat to steer!" He firmly yelled to his friend Gajeel who continued to shake his head.

"How many times do I have to tell ya!? I CAN"T DRIVE A SHIP DAMN IT!" Gajeel was firmly clear that although he was pretty good at handling side jobs along a ship, he had no idea how to steer one.

Lucy sighed and fiddled with her thumbs. "Yea Natsu…he did say that already."

Natsu sat down in his chair. "Pfff! Some pi… _piiirate prisoner_ you are!" Natsu bit his tongue before he said more. He knew Gajeel was a pirate and so did Levy, but as far as Lucy was concerned, they rough black haired boy they met seven years ago was a fellow Phantom prisoner a long side Gajeel.

Lucy then turned to her fiancé. "Okay, so Natsu have they even taught you how to steer a ship?"

"Ahahahaha…eh not exactly." The sorry Natsu reluctantly admitted. "I was just thinking I could keep one of my guards hostage and make him drive us out."

"Gyah, you people are morons!" Gajeel launched out of his seat and went to open the door. "I'm going to go get some help cleaning the ally way out behind the barn. You kiddies can keep playing your little game, but until you have a better plan count me out!"

Lucy was sorry to hear that, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. "Gajeel wait! Just…let us handle the boat. Meet us at the dock in an hour."

"…" Gajeel paused before responding. "…Fine. But if we get caught I want both of you to idiots to bail my ass out immediately."

He slammed open the door and walked around the back while Natsu and Lucy were left all alone. Immediately Natsu slapped the table and smiled. "Hehe! I told ya he'd be down!" He began to roll the map up and stuffed it in his pockets as Lucy let out another sigh.

"Eh I guess…hey, why don't you stop by the tavern on the way out. We wouldn't want you to get your little sickness on the voyage out at sea…"

* * *

After an hour or so Gajeel was seen walking along the lower back allies with a full cloak of black and a semi large sack of items slung over his shoulder. He also carried a medium length black steel cutlass on his belt but kept it under his cloak so the town's guards wouldn't ask too many questions.

As he made it closer to the shore and docks he noticed only two boats in the Hargeon harbor. Instinctively he rolled his eyes. "You gotta be kidding me…they expect to get outta here with a damn patrol ship in the dock?"

Either way, the angry black smith wondered down to the side port to try and find his high ranking friends. As he looked around and uncomfortably passed through a series of guards, he kept his mind locked on two suspicious Royal troops who were following him from behind.

As he turned the next corner, the two guards slowed down and kept their eyes on is presence, but as the first one turned to follow, Gajeel grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the side street.

As the second guard howled in fear, both he and Gajeel pulled pistols, and after an awkward silence, they easily recognized each other from before.

"GAJEEL!?"

"HEY YOU'RE THAT LOUSY JET GUY!" Gajeel hissed as he noticed the guard he grabbed was a little on the heavy side. "Oh, this oaf must be Droy…figures."

"PLEASE LET ME GO!" Droy sounded off like a child in fear while Gajeel undid his hold on the large man's neck.

Jet then holstered his weapon and rolled his eyes. "Great. I didn't think you were the guy the Commodore was talking about."

"Como what? Oh that dumb ass Salamander, yea I'm with him…and I'm assuming you guys are too?"

Jet responded. "Duh? Why else would we be tracking a random citizen from town? We were sent out to get you! Natsu and Lucy are waiting on his flag ship, the _H. M. S. Igneel._ "

"Oh." Gajeel thought. "Isn't that his dad's name?"

Droy frowned. "Yea…he used to be a ship captain a few years ago…then he passed away."

Gajeel didn't bother telling the two that he was indirectly involved with the killing of, Igneel, but maybe another day would have been better. "Okay, but I got a look at that thing, and I'm gonna go ahead and say it's way too big for a small crew to handle. Plus we got that chick on board with us?"

Jet smiled and looked out to the harbor. "Yea, but we're not gonna take that one out, we're gonna swap ships." He then gestured the must smaller, and faster clipper ship on the far side of the bay.

"That's the _Sea Star_. It's the fastest ship in the southern seas. We're gonna race it out to find Phantom and bring back Levy!"

Gajeel laughed. "You morons make me laugh. First of all, that little dinky ship is nowhere near as fast as the Phantom ship, and secondly why the hell do you two losers care about Levy?"

Jet stepped up and looked Gajeel in the face. "Quit acting like you're the only one who's allowed to care about her!"

The slightly taller blacksmith never moved an inch. "Okay, I'm gonna ask your fat friend here ta move you out of my way before I do it myself."

Droy grabbed Jet and scowled at both of them. "Come on, the Commodore's waiting."

Now, we arrive in the very large and spacious deck of the H.M.S. Igneel, pride of the fleet and future sole property of Commodore Natsu Dragneel.

Gajeel finally stepped foot on the large vessel before noticed it was completely empty. "Hold on. How the hell did he get everyone off this damn thing?"

"Haha! I did it by force!"

Gajeel, Jet, and Droy looked up to find Natsu standing atop the stern castle with a great big smile on his face. Not long after, Lucy emerged from inside the back room itself with a worried smile of her own.

"Yea, just don't ask…so are you guys ready!?" She quickly changed her demeanor as the thought of an open sea adventure rattled her imaginative brain with excitement and energy.

"Yea!" Jet cried out. "We're gonna go all the way to bring Levy back!"

"OH YEA! AIN'T NO PIRATES STOPPIN US!"

"You people make no sense. First things first, you're captain there is clearly hammered, and the moment he becomes un-hammered he'll be pukin his guts out over the edge of the boat. Secondly this isn't the ship we're taking, so we need to jump off it before we start bragging about any little adventure…"

Then, he sighed before reaching his final thought. "And once we set out, you people have no idea what you're in for once we reach…"

"WAIT! IT'S COMING!"

Natsu pointed out to the back of the ship as he noticed a new boat was sailing over. Immediately Lucy, Jet, Droy, and even Gajeel all leaned over the railing to see the new ship, only as it arrived, they were left in pure confusion.

"Um…sweetie?" Lucy laughed. "Why is the Sea Star not moving?"

She was right, the other large scale ship hadn't moved from its spot all the way a crossed the harbor, and instead Natsu was laughing as he pointed out a single sailed medium-sized dinghy floating in their direction.

"HUH? You guys are nuts, we can't take the Sea Star!? We're taking that thing!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Gajeel and Lucy both yelled in unison as Jet and Droy turned to leave.

"Well, this was fun for a little bit." Jet sighed.

Droy agreed. "Yea, I can't imagine crossing the sea in a puny thing like that."

Natsu turned to yell at his friends. "OY! MIND TELLING ME WHAT OUR PROBLEM IS!?"

"EVERYTHING!" Lucy snapped back. "Natsu we can't take that thing across open water! It's so tiny it probably doesn't even have a name!"

"Sure it does!"

That did not come Natsu, or any of the other members aboard the Igneel. Instead that voice came from the stern of the tiny dinghy as it rowed up to meet the large galleon flagship.

"It's called the S.S. Serge, and it's the best fishing boat you'll find in the entire city." He had a messy head of dark blue hair, and long black pants on as he didn't even bother to put on a shirt.

Right away Natsu waved. "HEY MAN! I HOPE YOU CAN FIT ALL 5 OF US ON!"

The kid rolled his eyes and turned to his new friend in the boat. "Man, why did you have to go and give him alcohol?"

"Hehe, I dunno." Said the familiar voice of Cana the bar keep. "But now that you've gone shirtless I'd say it's time for the two of us to have a drink of our own."

She winked at him from the other side of the small boat as he tilted his head. "Huh? I am too wearing a…OH DAMN IT I FORGOT A SHIRT!"

Natsu started smiling. "HEY CANA! WHO'S THE STIFF?"

The flirty bar tender smiled back. "This is Gray Fullbuster! He'll be sailing us out to sea!"

"This is ridiculous." Gajeel hissed. 'I don't have time to waste with you morons. I gotta…"

"TOO LATE LET'S GO!"

Natsu yelled out as he jumped down several stories off the tall stern castle to the main desk. He quickly grabbed Lucy by the hand and ran down the ramp.

"OY! WHAT THE HELL SALAMANDER!?" Gajeel yelled as he, Jet and Droy followed suit.

Natsu started to laugh hysterically as he turned to jump onto Gray's tiny boat. "I never actually got rid of the crew, most of them were just down stairs playing cards or something!"

"Why am I marrying him again?" Lucy asked herself as Natsu stuffed her down in the boat beside Cana.

Right away, Cana leaned over for a welcoming hello. "Oh yay, my _favorite customer_ is going with us."

Lucy tensed up and looked out to the sky. "WHY DID I HAVE TO SUGGEST DOING THIS!?"

"TOO LATE BLONDIE! IF I'M ROPED IN THERE AIN'T NO WAY YOU'RE BACKING OUT!"

Gajeel yelled as his heavy feet hit the boat. Right then, Gray used that as a signal to quickly lower the sails and turn the rudder out onwards the open sea, beginning their voyage with a smooth ride out of site from the city.

Before things got too quiet, Lucy leaned over to Gajeel. "Hey, what we're trying to tell us back on the ship?"

Gajeel finished off a flagon of water before turning to answer. "Just…this isn't gonna be some little ride to some magical land. These are killers we're hunting. And to be honest I have no real idea where to find them."

Natsu sat up with a spinning head. "Ah man, but you said you had the map plan figured out!"

Gajeel lashed out again. "I WASN'T FINISHED…I said I have no idea where to find them…but I may know of some _people_ that do."

* * *

 **Oh Gray. Always shirtless.**

 **So I'm watching Pirates 1 a few nights ago, and the commandeering scene where Jack and Will take the Interceptors a very important scene. They also looked like totla bad asses whenit worked, but this is Fairy Tail...so how could i make this crew look like a bunch of idiots? Not having them get away in a giant, _practical_ ship, I have them leave in a tiny fishing dignhy that can barely fit all 7 of them!**

 **Anyway let's see where Gajeel takes them, and we might even check in on Levy next time!**


	6. Chapter 6-Our New Guide

**Author's Note: Hey! Late update! Sorry...college things from last night prevented me from working, lol. either way please enjoy!**

 **Also I do not own _Fairy Tail._**

* * *

Chapter Six - Our New Guide

* * *

It was now several hours later after the quick and painless escape out of Port Hargeon, and right away the dark sea and night's sky were not helping the case for our drifting sailors.

Gray Fullbuster, the random fisherman hired by Natsu to help guide their party out of the harbor was now completely lost, because although he was a fine boating pilot, his patrons failed to provided him with a destination or plan of action.

"So this is great. You idiots told me you had a plan once I got you out of Hargeon." Gray rolled his eyes as he held his hands on the beam to help guide the rudder.

Natsu would have tried to defend himself, but he had already drunken a good dosage of Cana's liquor, and not it was wearing off. As he moaned in agony with his motion sickness, Lucy continued to rub his back and argue in his place.

"Sorry! Natsu told us he had everything covered. He also said Gajeel would have the best idea for where to go."

Gajeel snapped his head over to yell in response. "OY! When the hell did I tell you people I was gonna be your navigator!? I have no idea where we even are at this point in the game!?"

Cana leaned on the side and held a hand down in the water. "Great, well I guess we can just die here in the middle of the sea."

"WHAT!?" Jet and Droy both jumped out of their comfort zones and began to hug each other in comfort. Then they realized how ridiculous they looked and shoved themselves away.

After that, Jet looked to Gajeel. "Why did Natsu think you had the best idea on where to go? He also seems to think you know the ocean pretty well."

"Yea…" Gajeel wanted to ignore him. "Well let's just say it has something ta do with how we met seven years ago."

Lucy started to become curious. "Oh yea. I remember you too were captured by Phantom, and then we found you on our way down to Hargeon. Were you out on the ocean a lot before we discovered you?"

Gajeel sighed. "You could say that…look I'm not really here to make new friends and share some lousy stories. Now does anyone here actually have a good plan?"

Cana started laughing. "Yea. Let's ask them!"

She pointed out to a distant light, and as everyone followed their hearts started to rise.

"Oh thank god!" Jet yelled. "They might be able to help us!"

"Yea?" Droy looked worried. "Well I'm not really sure who we're begging to ask for help here."

Lucy tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Droy explained. "Think about it. You and Natsu go missing, and now you've been taken out to sea by a random group of people from Hargeon. I bet the Royal Navy isn't gonna be too happy to see that, and they probably think we're kidnapping you."

Gajeel agreed. "Plus there's a good chance it's a pirate ship too. They do travel more at night…eh so I've been told."

"Okay? Well either way it's coming right for us!" Gray looked nervous as the light grew bigger and brighter with every passing second, and as it came into better focus through the night time fog, the passengers aboard Gray's ship began to see it was in fact very large and elaborate sailing galleon, most likely aligned with the Royal Navy.

"TIME TO KICK SOME…oh god…" Natsu tried to hold his head up and grab a sword, but as soon as a new rush of waves passed through he dropped his weapon and fell back on his stomach.

"Great! This idiot can't even stand, we look like a bunch of morons out here!" Gajeel yelled. "Gray start sailing to that thing, but keep your distance in case it is a pirate ship."

Gray shook his head. "Are you kidding!?"

Gajeel stood up and redirected the sail. "Do you think I am? We're gonna die if we try and last another hour inside this dinky little boat, so we have no choice but to count our losses and gamble with this ship. If it is the navy, maybe ol' Blondie here could talk some sense into them and let us off the hook."

As Gray unwillingly followed along, he and Gajeel turned the boat to head toward the massive ship. There, once they could look closely at its lit torches, they could finally make out the owners.

"No way! Hey Captain I found our missing Commodore!" Yelled a young man from the tall bow of the ship. He had on a white shirt with buttons going up the center, and he also had a bizarre head of hair halved with purple and white.

He looked to a crew member who grabbed a small telescope and looked down to confirm the first man's statement. "Yes, it appears Hughes is right. They do fit the description of the missing Commander and daughter."

Hughes laughed. "Well no duh I'm right, Sugar Boy?! Oh man this is totally going to get us a promotion!"

"Silence." Yelled a man from the stern castle way in the back. "Just throw them a towing line and have them climb up a ladder. We'll need to question every member of their party."

As several soldiers dressed in fancy silver outfits helped hoist Gray's crew onto the ship, the tired and hungry youngsters all shivered with confusion as the Captain walked over.

He was tall and very muscular. He had a head of short and spiky grey hair, and his chin was decorated with a very bizarre beard that looked like two tiny horns. Finally, he held a very large grey walking staff as he pierced his eyes right through every one of the new guests.

"Now…I need to know who acted as your little captain of this voyage."

Natsu was being held up by Lucy as he span on the deck. "I ain't answering to know one. Who are you people?"

The Captain sighed. "Very well then. My name is Captain Byro. I am head of the Royal Navy's main patrol unit in these waters, the _Legion Platoon."_

Lucy's eyes grew wider. "I've heard of you. You're the ones who hunt down and kill pirates."

Byro never changed his expression. "That is correct, but only in the name of the crown. We have received word from Governor Jude Heartfilia of Hargeon to locate his missing daughter and bring her back to his presence at once. We were also assigned with relocating the missing Commodore Natsu Dragneel…" He then paused and looked to the other members of the new guest crew.

"However…we were told absolutely nothing about you all. I see two of you are soldiers, but as for the rest of you?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "That ain't none of your business chump. You got your little Lord and Lady, and we never harmed them. So it's fair to say we're on their side."

"Hmm, a rather interesting fellow. You look very brawny. Are you a smith or mason?"

Gajeel began to scowl in response. "I'm no one you need to worry about, pal. That's it."

Byro stepped forward and looked Gajeel right in the eye. "It is very unwise to talk back to a royal commander like that. Especially when someone in your position is being charged with kidnapping and theft."

Right away, several armed Legion guards grabbed Gajeel. Gray, and Cana, and another group cornered Jet and Droy toward the stern.

"You two need to answer some questions for us. Namely what were you doing with the missing Lady of Hargeon, and the missing Commodore?"

"WAIT! YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG!" Lucy let go of Natsu to yell in protest as several more Legion sailors held her back.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and followed the soldiers down into the lower hull of the ship, where they would quickly be taken to several iron cells.

The back cells below deck were smelly and musty, and they were all filled with boxes of cargo and empty of prisoners, that is with the exception of the far back cell that housed a single prisoner sitting alone.

"Here." One of the rude guards yelled. "We caught this wench earlier this morning. You can keep her company until Byro is ready for you."

The person behind bars was a young female with a very passive face. She had a head of bright red hair hidden underneath a brown tri-billed hat, and her shirt was white and stained. Finally, she wore brown pants and boots as her legs were crossed and her arms were shackled together.

The guards opened the doors, and proceeded to shove Gajeel, Gray, and Cana into their new home, but before they left the cell, Cana leaned over to one with winking eyes.

"Now now, I know Byro wants to have a chat, but I'm sure you boys wouldn't want to spend the night alone, would ya?"

One started laughing as he eyed the gorgeous brown haired girl up and down her body. "Listen, we'll just get you when…"

"Excuse me." Said the previously quiet girl prisoner. "But I'm thirsty, and you all haven't provided water for several hours."

"What!?" The one guard looked to his friend. "This bitch wants a drink!?"

The second laughed and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm…well only cause she's pretty." He then pulled out a leather canteen full of water.

"But…I can't just give it to ya. Why don't you show me how bad you want it, gorgeous?"

He stepped right up to her as his waist was level with her head, and as he looked down with a smug expression, the girl slowly looked up.

"If you insist."

 _*BAM!*_

The girl flipped around and kicked her feet out from under her as she knocked the rude guard to the ground. She then rolled him back over, pried his pistol form his belt and held his neck inside the chains on her wrists.

"Okay, now tell your friends to drop their weapons!"

"AGH! OK-AY!" He could barely breathe as he waved his struggling hand to his co-guards and ordered them to drop all swords, daggers, and guns.

As they complied, the girl smiled and looked to Gajeel. "Aren't they all just idiots for not locking you in chains?"

Gajeel had now answer. 'Who the hell are you lady?"

The girl flipped her hostage around and gestured to his belt. "Grab these keys and I'll tell you later."

Now we return to the top deck where we find Byro inside his office, while also being accompanied by Natsu, Lucy, and a very well decorated soldier with short but shaggy dark red hair.

"Wow Byro, the report never said anything about her being so lovely to look at!" The commanding officer grinned and grabbed Lucy's hand. "And what would your name be?"

"Erm…Lucy?" She awkwardly said and quickly tried pulling her and away.

"WOW! The name of an angel! You are truly beautiful!" The idiotic commander continued as a very sick but angry Natsu started to twist his head in rage.

Before anything got out of hand, however, Byro yelled to his assistant. "Dan shut your mouth. These two are engaged, and the Commodore here is your commanding officer of the future."

"Huh?" Dan scratched his head. "This kid? He looks so tiny! There's no way he'll complete training!"

"I'd shut your mouth if I were you…" Natsu held on to his stomach as he curled up in his seat. "I'll send your ass over board faster that you can scream for help."

"Oh a fiery little temper? I see how you like it Miss Lucy! Very exciting…"

"Would this creep please get out of our meeting!?" Lucy looked to Byro and yelled her demands.

Byro nodded and snapped his figure, and as a response Dan sighed and held his head down as he began to walk away.

"Alright…but just so you know I was going to let you sleep in my cabin tonight."

"Ew…ew…and _EW!_ " Lucy shivered with fear as Dan began to reach for the door, yet as his hands hit metal a loud explosions caused the door to splinter open, and sent Dan flying to his the back of Natsu and Lucy's chairs.

Byro stood up and saw Gajeel and the red haired woman standing with two guns in each of their hands. They also had large grins on their faces and aimed them right at Dan and his commander.

" _Erza Scarlet_ …How the blazes did you get tout of that cell!?"

The red haired girl smiled. "I'd need to thank your new friends for that. You all sure are stupid for sending them down there with me."

Gajeel nodded and looked to Byro and Dan. "Okay you too. Cut the conversation off and follow us. We're gonna let you enjoy the brig for the rest of the trip, and if you're really nice we won't keep ya there once we make it to where we're going."

Lucy smiled as Natsu stood up. "Hold on, we can just take this ship straight to find Phantom!"

Gajeel shook his head and smiled. "Nah, this thing is too much for us to handle with a small crew like ours, and judging by the looks on these clown's faces I bet they won't be willing to help us out. We'll need to find a ship of our own."

Lucy started to get excited with all the spontaneous action. "O-okay, but where are we going for that?"

Gajeel grinned. "Little Miss Scarlett here can help ya with that one."

Erza kept her eyes right on Byro and Dan. "No yet. We need to secure these two down stairs before we carry on with a strategy.

Lucy's eyes started to sparkle in admiration. "I have no idea who you are but I'm already feeling better about our mission!"

Byro spat on the ground and looked to Lucy. "You idiot girl. I hope you know what this kind of mutiny to your kingdom can do!"

The blonde started to shiver with fear as he carried on.

"And believe me, the crown will not care whether or not you're the daughter of Governor Jude, and as a result you'll more than likely have to…"

"AGH! JUST SHUT UP!"

Natsu jumped up and punched Byro right in his jaw, and as the towering captain fell to the ground, the young Commodore grabbed him by the collar.

"Forget her betrayal! You're threatening the daughter of a royal official! THEY'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!"

Byro started to blink as Natsu held up another fist.

"More importantly, I'm not gonna let you get away with talkin to her like that! YOU HEAR ME PAL…!?"

He went to swing a first down, but Lucy grabbed his arm and pulled it back.

"Natsu calm down! I think he understands now…"

Natsu shook his head to straighten his vison, and noticed Byro was acting a lot more reserved in his reactions. The tall captain then stood back u to join Dan and noded.

"Very well…get it over with."

* * *

After securing the Legion platoon down in the cellar, the original crew of Gray's fishing boat met back on to the top deck as their new member began to speak.

"So, you have a missing friend and you wish to find the Phantom Lord Pirates for some answers? Well I must say I'm no longer surprised that you all just betrayed your fellow royals. You do realize it's near suicided to cross paths with a Phantom?"

Natsu held a bottle of rum and wiped his mouth. "We don't care. We just want some help."

Erza kept a serious expression plastered to her face. So does this friend truly mean that much to you?' She asked them all the question but kept her eyes locked on Gajeel.

The iron hearted fool never answered in his response. "Just tell us what your new plan is."

Finally, Erza smiled and nodded in response. "We're going to _Tenrou Island_. There we'll find my old crew and help you all find your missing friend.

* * *

 **Okay, so now we have Miss Erza Scarlett as a mysterious buccaneer queen. I hope she's just as bad ass as the Erza we know and love.**

 **Next chapter we take a trip to Tenrou Island! Whoo!**


	7. Chapter 7-The Island of Fairies

**Author's Note: Okay! Time to throw some pirates into the pirate story...but they're not bad guys. Enjoy!**

 **Also I do not own _Fairy Tail._**

* * *

Chapter Seven - The Island of Fairies

* * *

It was now thick in the night along the dark ocean front, and after some heavy debate with navigation and directions the crew aboard the Legion Platoon's ship was slowly starting to see small signs of land ahead.

"Wow the island looks pretty big!" Lucy smiled in wonder of the tall yellow glow in the distance. "Are there a lot of people living there?"

She, Erza, and Gray all stood atop the captain's perch above the stern castle as Gray tried his best to steer them ahead. This war galleon was much larger than his tiny fishing boat from Hargeon, but the young pilot was determined to help his new friends.

Erza stood between them and smiled with pride. "Eh, it's a decent sized island. Not big enough for a large imperial shipping port, but the citizens make do with their own town along the edges." She then gestured to the vertical column of yellow light that glowed like a thousand fire flies in the distance.

"That is the _Tenrou Tree_. It acts as a natural light house for our sailors. Its glows from some strange elixir that's found inside the leaves. At night it provides just enough light for the trained eye, but just barely enough to keep every single passer by away."

Lucy smiled. "Well I guess my eye must be pretty well trained!" She then received a nod from Erza followed by a smile, but nothing from the very stern pilot.

"Gray, Natsu told me he was going to have a friend help us escape, but he never explained to us how you guys knew each other?"

Gray broke his concentration just enough to fall into a conversation with the two ladies. "Oh, yea I guess we never did tell anyone. Natsu has been pretty sick over his last few years of military training, but he was never allowed on board a ship. I guess the other captains were treating him more like a glorified figure head rather than an actually Navy guy. Anyway you know how none of his higher ups would let him ride a ship outside the port boundary in his last few years?"

Lucy nodded. "Yea, I'll be honest I kind of liked that rule…that way I knew he'd always be safe and sound."

Gray admired her cautious attitude with Natsu. "Hehe, yea. Well I guess he got really frustrated and tried to buy his own boat, to get used to the water again. That's when I found him sailing out like an idiot…he wanted me to help him get used to the water, and over the last year or so I would take trips with him out of the city and around the mainland coast."

Lucy clutched her fingers together. "O-oh, well I wish he would have been a little more open about that."

Gray laughed. "Yea, I bet that's probably kinda scary to hear…anyway you can see all the good it did him." He then pointed down to the lower main deck where Natsu was leaning over the edge trying to gag up his last few meals.

Lucy sighed and felt a sweat drop form on the back of her head. "Yea, he's not the most graceful naval officer…"

"Ah, we're here."

Lucy and Gray looked up to find Erza was right. They had gotten lost in the mini-story they completely ignored the giant glowing tree with a gnarled, mildly curved trunk sitting at the center of a small but very detailed rocky island. There seemed to be large forests that surrounded the base, but for the most part barren, jagged rock jutted from all around the base of the tree, leaving a very bizarre sight to behold.

Gajeel, who stood alone toward the bow of the ship, spat out into the ocean and then looked up. "Okay, time to see what yahoos live on this rock"

As the Legion Platoon Ship sailed into the rocky, inlet bay, they small group of passengers noticed a very lively but moderate sized town located around the base of the island. Several small smoke stacks showed that this island was well kept, and a decent sized population allowed Tenrou to be one of the best places for travel and rest…that is, if you're outside the Kingdom's reach.

For the most part Tenrou was not a royally regulated island, and even though it seemed magical, several dark and shady characters lurked around its streets and grounds. Here, Gajeel and his crew of many faces arrived to a large dock, where Erza waved to some friends.

"Well, it's good to see you all out here to help!" Erza said with a smile as she walked off the deck of the ship and down to greet her two friends.

Both were men. One had a messy head of sandy blonde hair, while the other kept a trim and smooth head of black hair combed to one side.

The first boy smiled back. "Well, the Titiania lives! We all heard you were a goner."

Erza shook his hand. "Max, I would never let these foolish kingdom cowards end my career. I find myself going out in a much more dramatic sort of way."

The black haired boy rolled his eyes. "Yea? Well either way you're lucky to be alive…who are the new friends?"

Erza smiled and turned. "Oh these are fellow sailors who helped me escaped the hands of the Legion Platoon…everyone these fine gentlemen are Max Alors and Warren Rocko. They're friends of mine from the island."

Natsu ran ahead, thankful to be off the ship and smiled. "OH I DON'T CARE WHO THEY ARE! THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME LAND!"

Gray looked confused. "How did this idiot get a promotion?"

Lucy sighed. "I try not to ask myself that…it saves energy."

Max was taken away by Natsu's outfit. "Whoa you're a royal Commodore! Erza are we sure these guys are okay!?"

Erza stepped forward. "Relax, they were being hunted by the Legion as well…these fine people wish to find some missing pirates."

Warren looked intrigued. "Oohh, well you came to the right place."

Gajeel rolled his eyes and continued walking forward. "Yea, whatever. Just show me to the next building."

Erza obliged and let Max and Warren finish securing her ship (yes, with the prisoners still locked inside.) She then led the motley crew through the twisting allies of Tenrou's village, where Natsu and Lucy tightly held each other's hands.

"Hey Luce. Don't freak out. It's not that big of a deal." Natsu said with a comforting smile.

"Me? N-no I'm fine. It's just like Hargeon or Crocus...except there are pirates and thieves everywhere around me, hehe."

Natsu beamed like an idiot. "Yea I know! ISN'T IT AWESOME! Oh man I bet they don't have to listen to orders or wear stupid out fits!"

Lucy smiled and clutched his arm. "Yea, but sometimes that stuff's not that bad."

Natsu nodded and agreed. "Heh, I guess you're right…"

"Behold!" Erza stopped their progression and pointed to a large multi-storied tavern with large red support beams and a giant picture of a red reptile carved into the wood above the door. "This is the Red Lizard Cantina. It houses some of the best and worst pirates you know of. Legendary killers and ravenous thieves…but mostly just drunken fools now a days."

Cana smiled. "Hey my kind of people! So will we find these Phantom guys here?"

Erza removed the smile from her own face. "No…but please come and follow me."

She opened the doors and ordered her entire party to hold their shape together. As they weaved through the loud and obnoxious bar floor of the main building, a very large and grumpy man behind the counter yelled over to Erza.

"Hey Erza! What the hell's with all the traffic!? And are those Royal Guards in my Bar!?"

The red haired beauty smiled and placed several coins down on the counter. "Calm down, Zeeself, those outfits were stolen. Actually I have a deal I'd like to make with you regarding a ship I road in on…but we can discuss that later. We need to see the Master."

The large bartender named Zeeself smiled. "Ohhh. You want _her_?! HA! Well hey they're all in the back lighten the place up!"

Erza nodded and signaled to her group. "This way. I'll let you meet my fellow crew mates."

As Erza and the curious followers passed through the door, Gajeel lingered back. Zeeself actually noticed a piece of a very familiar mark singled on his right arm.

"Hold it pal…where'd you get that tattoo?"

Gajeel glared back to the bar tender. "None of your business."

Zeeslef stood taller. "None of my…Pal this damn bar _is_ my business, and if you're here with those monsters in Phantom I'll…"

"Relax." Gajeel sighed. "I'm with those losers. I was a captive of Phantom's from a few years back."

Zeeself didn't want to believe the story, but he shook his hands. "Okay…then I'd keep up with _those losers_ or else…"

Gajeel was too annoyed to find out what "or else" meant to he rolled his eyes and passed through the door.

As he emerged, he found a smaller, but twice as rowdy group of drunken fools plastered all over the back room of the large bar. Older folks, young kids, everyone you could imagine was drinking, singing, and easily having a good time.

That is everyone except Gajeel. "Great. Of all the pirate crews I had to get stuck with these morons."

As Gajeel was minding his own, Erza had taken Natsu and the others back to see a table filled with several older gentlemen enjoying a nice round of drinks.

The short man with the balding head of silver hair raises a glass. "Erza! Glad to see that face back in this hell hole! We thought you were a goner!"

Erza smiled and rolled her eyes. "Everyone this is the former leader of our group, Captain Makarov Dreyar."

"Oy! I'm no captain anymore. I haven't set foot on a boat in 20 years." He laughed and gave them all a drunken salute.

Erza then pointed to two of the other men. "This man is our current ship's Captain, Macao Conbolt."

The aging middle aged man with a purple head of hair and a trimmed face smiled and waved. "Hey, glad ta meet ya! If Erza's bringin you here to see us, then you guys must be alright."

Erza then pointed to his friend with a dirty blond pompadour and a sleek brown sailing coat. "And this is his first hand man, Wakaba Mine. They both own the ship we'll be sailing."

Wakaba pulled out his pipe and grinned. "We can't guarantee you'll enjoy the ride, but the crew is pretty fun to be around."

Lucy then looked to Erza. "Hold on why can't we just use the Legion's Ship?"

The red head waved her hand. "That thing? We didn't have the right amount of people for it. Plus I can make a good commission selling it to the bar owner. We'll just negotiate the release of its prisoners somewhere off the shore of Fiore…hehe."

She then gestured to the table of old men. "These fools on the other hand will supply a real ship for travel, and a fine crew to help us find what we're looking for."

Makarov smiled. "So tell me friends. What is it you're looking for?"

Everyone remained awkwardly quiet, except Natsu who jumped up to speak. However, Erza beat him to the punch.

"They're looking for a treasure to the south. They believe it's near the Bosco Islands, but we're going to need a better view for ourselves once we're down there."

"Ohhh." Makarov began to scratch his chin. "That's dangerously close to _Oaktown_ …are you sure this treasure isn't already discovered?"

Erza raised an eyebrow. "I understand who sails those waters, but my collogues are determined."

Makarov paused before slapping the table and raising a mug. "ALRIGHT! We'll be glad to help! Why don't ya get yourselves some drinks and we can discuss out terms!"

As the Haregon crew was beginning to negotiate with Makarov and his men, Gajeel continued to wonder around without being able to find the secret master's table. He found himself heading for the bar when two white haired beauties caught his eye.

"Well hello stranger! You look awfully thirsty!" Said the one with longer hair down past her shoulders.

"Uh…yea I could use something to drink." Gajeel tried to avert his stare rom her low cut dress as he awkwardly took a seat.

Right away, the second but equally attractive bar made handed him a full glass. "Here ya go! One on the house for a newbie!" She had shorter hair that came down to the top of her neck, but the two girls appeared to be sisters or cousins.

Gajeel cracked a smile. "Hey thanks. Glad to see some folks here aren't complete ass…"

"Mira what the hell are you doing?"

"Egh… _holes._ " Gajeel looked up to find the longer haired bar girl looked petrified as a very tall man appeared behind Gajeel.

The Iron headed black smith turned to find a crew of three very tall men giving him an evil look. The two cronies to each side of the leader were the first to catch his eye. One had a weird head of spikey green hair, while the other hid his face behind an old knight's helmet that came out of the Iron Age.

However, Gajeel's attention was quickly drawn back to the very tall and muscular leader, who towered over the other two with broad shoulders and a trim head of spikey blond hair.

"Did you even ask this guy what crew he's apart of? We only serve Fairies back here."

The younger girl spoke up. "Um…sorry Laxus but he came in with a group. We were just letting him…"

The tall man named Laxus then bent down to see Gajeel's exposed right shoulder. "Hold on…I know that emblem." His eyes grew twice their normal size as his curious expression began to turn hostile.

However, before he and the even angrier Gajeel could begin a brawl, a tiny girl giggled from off to the side.

"Teehee! Oh Laxus, this young man's friends are meeting back with your grandfather right now! Why don't you let me escort him there right away?!" She had a tiny black tri-billed hat covering her long flowing main of blond hair that was tied off into two long pony tails on either side of her head. She also wore a black sailing blouse with brown pants and completely bare feet that looked to be rather dirty.

The tall blonde pirate began to stutter. "Uh, sure thing, Master?"

Gajeel looked intrigued. "Master?" But before he could continue that thought, the tiny blonde girl ran up and grabbed his hand.

"Follow me!" She giggled and walked Gajeel around the bar.

However, as soon as they saw Makarov's private nook, the tiny girl pulled Gajeel off to the side. "Here, please wear this over your marking while you're inside my bar." She handed him a bundle of white bandages and pointed to his marked arm.

Gajeel had no idea what was going on. "Okay, you mind telling me who the fuck you are, girlie?!"

The tiny sweet girl giggled and smiled back. "Well of course! I'm the master of this pirate guild, Mavis Vermilion!"

"Mavis?" Gajeel knew that name. "Don't tell me you're from….?"

"Yup! I'm the leader of _Fairy Tail_ …but you already knew that, _Gajeel of the Phantom Lord._ "

The tall black smith raised his head. "What are you going on about?"

Mavis smiled with wit in her eye. "Come now, you think I would fail to recognize the emblem of my crew's rival pirate guild? I must say we have held down our fights with the phantoms for quite some time now…"

Gajeel laughed as he finished tying his bandage. "Fights? HA! Don't play dumb. Jose slaughters you Fairies like pigs in a butcher's barn."

Mavis never removed her smile. "True, but our resilient spirit keeps us alive and stronger than ever. After all, Jose has no idea this island even exists!" She then looked to his friends.

"Though I must ask, if you are a former member, why are you endangering the lives of those strangers to re-join your crew?"

Gajeel scowled. "Look I ain't looking to re-join anyone! They got with me cause Phantom stole something important from us."

Mavis looked intrigued. "Oh boy! I love treasure hunting stories! Actually before I found this guild I knew a couple of great treasure hunters myself!"

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Yea and I bet everything was all nice and dandy with those losers, but it ain't what you think…we're looking for a person."

"Oh…" Mavis cleared her mind and now noticed Gajeel start to shift around uncomfortable. After reading his body movements she began to blush and giggle at the same time.

"Ooooooo you're looking for a girl aren't you?! Oh how romantic! Your old crew has captured the love of your life, and now you travel the seas in search of anew pirate crew to rescue her."

"Damn that's some imagination you got there, kid." Gajeel looked very annoyed with her already. "But I ain't got time with this crap. I need help pronto." He went to storm off, but not before Mavis spoke again.

"Well please be careful, after all…you and I both know Jose and the Phantom Lords are no ordinary pirates."

Gajeel paused and collected the weight of her statement. "Yea? I really ain't got no other choice, kid." He then left her in the corner and re-joined his fellow sailing companions a crossed he bar.

"Oh dear." Mavis kept a passive smile on her face. "I hope he carries the strength and conviction to fight Jose. After all…he's going to need all the help he can get."

* * *

 **I really liked the bar scene! Mavis was and will be fun to write as this tiny little pirate Queen. I'm also glad I bit the bullet and decided on Erza's place in the story. I was struggling to fit her in. New chapter soon!**


	8. Chapter 8-The Ghastly Crew

**Author's Note: Hello! Here's a new chapter. I am TERRIBLY sorry for not delivering anything yesterday! I had a term paper due for a class, and I wanted to finish it before I continued fanfic work. Do note that I want this story to finish up on time, so don't expect me to miss a day too much from here in out. either way enjoy!**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_.**

* * *

Chapter Eight - The Ghastly Pirate Crew

* * *

Levy awoke from a very extensive nap inside a mysterious cell. She had no idea where she was or where she had been taken too after the assault on her hometown of Hargeon, but after running into two Phantom pirates in the Heartfilia mansion, she was knocked unconscious and left inside a miserable prison cell in the bottom of a ship.

One guard stood on watch, and another always came down to feed her and provide water, but for the most part she did not see any of the other crew members during her horrible experience.

Now, she had a new situation to deal with as the supposed ship she was riding on suddenly began shooting out canon fire towards what could only be an enemy vessel or another random fort or town. The guard stayed down to watch her, but her meal deliverer had failed to arrive at his usual time, which originally sent Levy into her nap.

Now, she tries standing from her bed as she also felt the ship being fired at as well, which did not help her nervous situation in the slightest.

"Hey! What's going on?" She yelled out to the lone guard with what little strength she had.

The mad had a goofy jester-like hat colored in purple with the Phantom Lord emblem on it, similar to the one worn by her captor Sue. This man looked idiotic and just turned to give her a toothy grin.

"Oy! You don't need to be worryin' about that." He said with a homely voice while scratching his arm.

Levy sighed and stumbled back to her uncomfortable cot as the ship began to rock back and forth. She was hungry, tired, and now carried a headache in lieu all the battling up on the deck.

However, after a short time the guns stopped firing, and all the rumbling stopped to allow Levy to collect a breath of silence.

Then, she heard the door at the top of the stairs slam open as footsteps stopped down to greet her and the guard.

Another foolish Phantom pirate smiled at the guard and pointed back to the door. "Come on! The captain's gonna send 'em off!"

The guard smiled and went to run up, but then frowned as he looked at Levy. Then he snapped his fingers and grabbed a pair of hand shackles from the wall and opened her cell door.

"Hands behind yur back, girlie. You're not makin me miss the fun stuff."

After being re-secured by her new friend, Levy and the nameless henchman marched up to the open deck. It was a bright, mid-day sunlit afternoon, and the glaring rays blinded Levy as she stepped foot on the main deck.

The entire crew was shouting as loads of Royal soldiers were seen dead on the ground, and their blood and broken weaponry seemed to decorate the floor of the pirate ship. Levy looked horrified, but did her best to hide her emotions. In fact, it took all her strength to keep her head from turning to see the smoldering rubble of a royal ship to the starboard side, signifying an easy win for the Phantoms.

Now, she had no choice but to eye the two lone survivors bent down on their knees. One had long brown hair tied back in an ornate pony tail and also wore glasses with a very well decorated captain's jacket.

The other wore his brown hair as short as it would go, and he also featured a series of scratches and scars near the outside of his left eye.

Levy had a rough idea of what was about to become until a series of six pirates stepped out of the command office.

The first four looked very fearsome, and seemed to be officers aboard the ship. One had a long cloak of brown with bandages wrapped around his eyes, while another had a sandy shirt and pants on with green hair, a red bandana, and a monocle over one eye.

The third appeared to be a man dressed in orange cloths, pirate robes with white sailor's pants underneath. He had a bare chest under his coat, and his black and white hair was tied tightly atop his head. And lastly the final commander was not a man at all, but a woman. She had a long cloak of deep blue that almost passed as a dress of sorts. She had tall brown boots, and she wore a blue Cossack hat over her bright blue hair that curled at the base.

Then, the four commanders made way for the two real men of the group. The one on the right stood well between 6 and 7 feet tall, matching the first commander's height, but this one also looked very brawny. He had skin as dark as night, with a think but short beard of white. Finally, he wore long green pants with brown boots, and no shirt as his eyes were piercing with two little red pupils.

This man stepped up and spoke up with a deep voice. "Well, it appears you're little hunt for pirates back fired…I hope you two share no last regrets?"

The royal captain looked up. "Only that I foolishly endangered my crew and kingdom. For that I hope I, Captain Lahar, am forgiven."

The other prisoner shook his head. "Look, do you have any idea what'll happen if you kill him?! He's a royal captain in the navy, they'll hang you!"

The tall dark man stepped over and punched this prisoner right in the face. Levy let out a yelp, but luckily the crew's laughter covered her tracks to keep her from standing out.

Finally the final pirate commander stepped forward. "Relax Lily…it seems this one has sealed the fate for his captain…"

Levy's skin began to crawl as the supposed pirate captain of the Phantom Lord guild, Jose Porla, emerged to the scene. He was exactly as Gajeel and Natsu described. Tall, slender but fit, with hair like the color of wine and sharp facial features hidden under a round captain's hat. He had a deep purple robe that made him look like a ghost, and his eyes…his evil eyes looked ready for more bloodshed.

The captain smiled and looked around to his crew. "So what do we say? Shall the sea take their souls? Or shall I?"

The entire crew rounded off random answers, but it appeared that he already made his decision.

"Very well then…gentlemen I'm sorry for your fate." He drew his black of black steel, and stabbed the royal captain in the chest.

Levy cried out with discomfort as the guard held her by the arms, and the crew yelled out in support of their captain.

Then, the deck got quiet, and as the living first mate of the navy shook with fear, he watched as a whirl of small shadows started to form around the execution. Then, Lahar's skin quickly began to change from its pasty flesh color to a paler white, and then Mest lashed out to knock his captain off the sword.

"STOP THIS SORCERY!" He was flogged again for that outburst, and as he lay on the ground, the Phantom Captain twisted his blade through Lahar's heart.

Then, a strange occurrence happened. As time lingered the shadow's slowed down, and Lahar's skin turned closer to its normal color. He was still dying, and blood was now pouring out of his chest wound and mouth, but it actually appeared as if the shadowy ceremony had stopped all together.

"AGH!" Jose yelled out with anger. He pulled his sword out of the dead captain's chest and slashed it around in thin air. "WHY MUST IT ALWAYS FAIL ME!? DAMN YOU!" He flailed his blade around in anger before finally composing himself.

The living sailor began to smile through his tears. "You dumb ass…the rumors are true. Your powers are wearing out."

Jose raised an eyebrow and looked to Lily. The large brute the grabbed the prisoner by his feet and faced him towards Jose.

"…you're not actually a royal soldier, are you?"

The poor captive man remained quiet and proud as Jose grabbed his shirt sleeve and ripped it off at the top, revealing an emblem of the Fairy Tail pirate guild.

"Ah hah… _Mest Gryder_. You're the little mole running around the navy for Fairy Tail." Jose shook his head and snapped to his pilot. "Turn the ship due north. We're leaving our Fairy out on an island. He can spread the word of my supposed failure if he wishes…"

Jose turned as his crew began to follow orders, but then he noticed one of the guards downstairs was not doing his job, but rather brought his job to the fight.

The eerie captain grinned with satisfaction and walked over to his captive damsel. "Well, you must be the girl we captured at Hargeon. I must say my crew has treated you awfully poorly. What's say we get you out of those shackles and horrible cloths? I have a nice new wardrobe and bed waiting for you in the main hull."

Levy shook with fear because she actually hated the sound of joining Jose more than returning to her prison, but either way the guard removed her shackles and pushed her forward.

The timid prisoner went to walk, but before she followed orders, she mustered up some pride and looked Jose in the eyes. "I want to know why you captured me."

Jose laughed in her face. "My Dear, we'll discuss it over dinner this evening. Get some rest until that time comes."

* * *

Now we're located somewhere far away from the location of the Phantom Ship as the crew from Tenrou Island has just recently set sail for their new destination. Natsu was having a hard time regathering his sea legs, but everyone else seemed to handle the new ship very well.

It was named the _Magnoia_. It had a hull made of bright brown wood, with a nice finish all over. It stood just as tall and just as long as any Royal galleon, but it appeared to sail much faster even with its tattered sails made of orange and white miss-matched patching. Finally, the banner of the Fairy Tail guild flew on the flag post in orange and white as the wind favored their direction.

At the top of the stern castle, Gray and Cana joined the captain and first mate pilot Wakaba for a sunny day on the board. Gray nodded with an impressed expression.

"This thing looks pretty nice. It could use some work on the sails, but the hull looks like it's in great shape!"

Wakaba gently turned the wheel to keep the rudder aligned with the sails. "Yea, she gets us where we need to go. Plus it really doesn't take too many people to keep it sailing."

Macao smiled. "Yea, for a boat this size you'd need to look all over the world to find a crew big enough to handle it, but not for this perfect beauty. We can run it with half the men!"

Cana smiled and sipped on her new bottle of rum. "So do Makarov and the others just stay back on Tenrou Island?"

Wakaba nodded. "Yea they mostly just get drunk and throw parties. We do all the real work on Tenrou ourselves. They have other ships, but none run as well as this one."

Macao then looked troubled. "Truth be told Makarov isn't doing so hot these days. As a result his two grandchildren take care of him back at the Red Lizard. They're all actually decedents of the earliest Fairy Pirates, and his granddaughter is the real leader of the guild."

Cana smiled. "Hey I like the sound of some girl power leading you guys. I bet between her and Erza they pretty much run the whole crew!"

Wakaba pulled his pipe out of his mouth and laugh. "Eh don't kid yourself. Master Mavis is actually 13."

"Geeze." Gray looked surprised. "How well can a little girl run a pirate guild? Especially one that operates out of a bar…?"

As those four enjoyed their lengthy conversation we now find Natsu leaning over the side of the boat. Lucy stood by trying to rub his back and give him comfort.

"Ugh…Lucy stay back before I vomit all over your dress." He moaned up to his fiancé.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Relax, Natsu. I changed cloths." She was now wearing a white blouse with red pants, and her hair was tied back with a matching red ribbon behind her head. She then laughed and continued to comfort Natsu. "Why don't _you_ change before you get puke on you uniform?"

Natsu lifted his head up and tried to crack a smile. "Hehe…come on. What kinda commander would I be if I didn't wear my uniform?"

"Natsu you're not a commander out…oh never mind." She rolled her eyes and dealt with her stubborn best friend anyway as they both stood there to idolize the passing sea below them.

While they both tried to enjoy the view, Gajeel and Erza were seen trying to dodge all the passing sailors and crewmen as they each held a sword in hand.

Erza lunged forward and jabbed at Gajeel, but the iron brute shifted his feet and watched her run past him. He then followed up by swinging his sword hand back at her to deliver a blow, but she quickly caught the blade with her own and held the stance.

"Wow, are you sure you want to keep practicing with real blades?" Erza asked with a cocky grin.

Gajeel held a similar expression. "Why? Am I startin ta scare ya? Truth be told, sister. You're the best practice I've had in a long time." They released the locked blades as he continued on. "Those idiots with Phantom were no match for me without guns, and the soldiers I call on to practice with back at Hargeon stink something else when it comes to real combat."

Erza nodded. "Well, I accept your compliment. You're a very skilled swordsmen, yourself. It's no wonder you work as a blacksmith…" She then looked to his bandaged arm and smiled.

"Plus I take it you've been around a pirate crew before?"

Gajeel didn't like her cocky attitude, and now he was almost certain she knew his identity. "Yea? Maybe I was. Doesn't matter now. I'm just tryin to find my friend."

Erza sheathed her white iron cutlass. "Yes, I heard a friend of yours is missing…and I hear she was very pretty."

Gajeel was now really starting to get annoyed. "Okay, no more talkin. Practice is over."

Erza held up a hand. "Relax. I apologize if I struck a nerve…I know what it feels like to fear for a friend's whereabouts."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well I bet your story is a hell of a lot more interesting than mine."

Erza laughed. "You needn't be so defensive all the time. You may be missing one friend, but a crew of others are helping you find her." She then gestured to all his new and old friends rushing around the boat.

Gajee sighed and went to reply, but. Then there was a faint whistle in the air, followed by a crash and explosion off the side of the ship.

"AMBUSH!" Max Alors yelled from the crow's nest as he spotted a ship with blood red sails approaching on the horizon.

Gajeel and Erza ran to the side to get a good view, and at that moment the blacksmith looked to the pirate queen with a reassuring message.

"Relax. It ain't Phantom. They ride with black and purple."

That didn't calm Erza. "I know…but it seems that you don't know your former pirate crew as well as you thought."

Another crash of water erupted overboard as another canon shot barely missed the Magnolia, followed by a blast from their own guns launched right for the enemy ahead.

Erza turned to address her crew, but she left Gajeel with one last word. "Over the past seven years Phantom has accrued a vast number of other pirate guilds in their employ. It appears that the Royal Navy isn't the only one hunting us now…judging by that banner I'd say we're going to expect a run in with the _Six Demons_."

She then ran off to ready her men, and as Gajeel was standing alone looking to the fast approaching ship, he smiled and laughed.

"HA! Fine by me…I've been getting board on this lousy ship anyway."

* * *

 **Okay, some new mini stories are developing. Please leave reviews! I'm worried this story is being rushed, but I still feel like my chapters are doing well. If any of you read my western try to compare it to that. after all these two stories are supposed to be in the same series.**


	9. Chapter 9-Attack on the Fairies!

**Author's note: Hello! I got some action for ya today, so enjoy!**

 **Also I do not own _Fairy Tail._**

* * *

Chapter Nine - Attack on the Fairies!

* * *

Cannons fired and water splashed everywhere as both corsair ships slowly sailed towards one another. The impending skirmish left the crew of the _Magnolia_ scared but ready to fight. The wind originally favored the Fairies, but after a recent turn the westerlies to the starboard side were now favoring the approaching pirates to the west.

Wakaba tried to keep the wheel steady, but dodging each cannon shot was no easy matter. Macao did his best to prepare the entire crew, however, his voice could only travel so far.

"ERZA! YOU GOT THE LOWER DECK! I'LL KEEP WATCH UP HERE!" He shouted from the captain's perch atop the stern castle to one of his most valiant warriors.

"I hear you loud and clear, Macao!" Erza grinned and looked to her scrambling crew. "LISTEN UP!" Prepare your arms and load the guns, starboard side!"

The rowdy bunch of fairy pirates shouted with pride and prepared for the ensuing battle.

"OH YEA! TIME TA MAN UP!" One very tall pirate with pure white hair and brawny arms grabbed two cannon balls and ran down to the lower deck. He and the others were prepping the right side of the ship for the fight ahead, while Erza stayed up top to watch the approaching enemy.

Gajeel wondered around with a humorous grin on his face as he smiled to all the fearful fairies. "Look at these morons. I bet they've never even seen a battle." He continued laughing until his eyes met two of the crew members that he brought on board himself.

"OKAY!" Natsu yelled with a fist in the air and another on his belly. "IT'S TIME TA…oh…oh man I can't do this."

Natsu fell for the ground, but his scrawny best friend Lucy reached out and barely grabbed him.

"NATSU! Oh no, you can't fight like this!" She did a double take looking at the approaching ship and sighed. "Great…he's going to get captured since he's a commander."

That caught Gajeel's ear and made him roll his eyes. "AGH! Blondie, you're comin' with me!" He picked up Lucy and slung her over his shoulder, and followed up by grabbing Natsu's collar and began dragging them into the stern castle.

"I COULD HAVE JUST FOLLOWED YOU, JERK!" Lucy smashed her fists into his back and kicked her feet in the air as Gajeel tried to dodge her boots.

He finally found the doors to Macao Conbolt's office and slammed the doors open. "Alright you two kiddies need to stay in here until the fight is over." He then tossed Lucy a canteen of water.

"Here. And if you hear us start to lose the fight you don't open that door for anyone. Judging by those navy boys we found earlier. I bet there's a pretty penny on both your heads." He slammed the door and left Lucy holding on to a very sickly Natsu.

"Great…well hopefully they can win?"

Gajeel barely made two steps before he finally felt the first enemy shot to hit the Magnolia. He held a hand on the wall to keep his balance and then began to run out to the deck, where he found the enemy ship parallel with their own, and Erza raising one sword in the air.

"…FIRE!"

Erza lowered her weapon and then the sound of a dozen cannons shot off as metal and wooden shrapnel scattered the air with dust and fire.

Gajeel slid down to the railing to protect his face, and then turned to Erza.

"Expect them to board soon." She commanded, and then spun her cutlass around in a preparatory manor.

Gajeel nodded, but didn't move as he kept a hand on his sword.

After several shots, screams, and deaths, the number of abled body cannons was shrinking on both sides. Smoke was quickly filling the air, and Magnolia crew members tried to keep the sails and wood from catching on fire.

Gajeel could here Macao shouting out to his men to keep up the fire, until he heard a new cry for help.

"THEY'RE SWINGIN' OVER!"

The blacksmith's red eyes snapped over to his own crew, who jumped off half the cannons and drew their blades. Then several ropes swung into view as dozens of enemy pirates landed on the deck and lashed out at all the fairies.

"ON YOUR FEET!" Erza shouted as she stabbed one enemy, stole his sword and continued to fight with duel-wielding weapons as a larger swarm entered the fray.

Then, one man landed right in front of Gajeel, but didn't notice him hiding in a crouched position. Gajeel took out his sword and slashed the back of the pirate's legs and shoved him over. He then stood up and ran to help Erza.

"DUCK!" He shouted as a bullet sailed right passed their heads and sadly hit a fairy in the back of the shoulder. Erza nodded, swung around, and dug her blade inside the enemy's pectoral.

As Erza and Gajeel were leading crowd control down below, Gray, Macao, Wakaba, and even Cana had all found arms and began combating a response team from the antagonist ship that looked to take out their pilot pit.

Cana slammed her blade in defense of a quick attack, and knocked her rival away as another was sailing in on a rope, but lucky for her Gray took a dagger from his opponent and threw it right for the swinging man, who screamed with fear as his rope broke loose and he began flying over the side.

Macao did a fair job at slaying his invaders, but looked down at the main deck to find a plank being applied by the opposing pirates to bridge the gap even better from invasion.

He then froze as he recognized a set of commander walking over to his ship.

"Great…it's the _Seis_."

Fairies tried to pry the board off their railing in order to flip the pirates into the sea, but the first one quickly ran in and slashed two fairy necks and then flipped into the battle field. He had a black and white coat and spiky blonde hair, and he also wore a strange pair of dark glasses as he pierced through the deck.

"These fools have nothing compared to my quick reflexes. I'll tear them to pieces."

Then, a man with an all-white cloak and dark red hair gave him a grin. He had a scar over his right eye, which kept it shut from sight.

"Hold on Sawyer. Hold your damn horses. We have plenty of fairies who need their wings plucked, but they ain't our target."

Then, behind him followed a very beautiful girl pirate with a white blouse, tight blue pants and matching boots. Here hair was snow white and her eyes were a gorgeous shade of navy blue.

"Oh Erik, let him have some fun." She smiled as she threw a dagger through the heart of an oncoming fairy. "After all I haven't had this much fun with a ship raid in ages!"

She jumped off the plank and onto the deck after Erik, and behind her emerged a much taller man who barely fit on the plank. He had a long black shirt with red pants, black shoes with long white socks, and long flowing orange hair that sat under a tri-fold black hat.

"Oh come now we can't kill them all! I imagine we can sell the survivors as slaves, they'll bring us loads of money! Oh Yea!"

Erik rolled his eyes. "Richard shut up. We don't have time to run their asses to some slave port. We got orders from those Phantom duds to get them their prize. Only problem is we don't know who to grab."

"Exactly! Which is why we can grab them all!" The girl smiled again and threw several bombs on the sturdy deck. The tiny explosions didn't really burst any holes, but they did scare and in some cases injure many of the scattering fairies left in the fight.

Erza caught this and ran to confront the enemy commanders. She went to lice Angel right up ide the head, but Eric pulled out a quick blade and blocked her shot. He then swung low and cut her on the top of her right thigh, causing her to scream in pain and fail to notice Eric slamming his fist into her chest.

The pirate queen fell to the ground and tried to collect herself, but then Cobra drew his sword and held the point up to her neck.

"Ha! Sorano this bitch almost took you out. Lucky for you I was right…" He was in the middle of talking to his female companion until he started to look more closely at his now weakened opponent.

"No way…of all the little Fairies we actually found Titania." He grinned and looked to Sorano. "Go tell Brain once we've secured the deck. We're gonna want some answers from this one."

Sorano nodded, but as she went to walk back a crossed the plank a sword flew through the air and landed right on the plank in front of her.

The four Seis pirates looked up to find Gajeel scowling back at them with two more blades in his hands.

"You creeps can run back to your little captain once I'm through with ya. That is…if you're still in one piece."

Sorano stepped forward but once again Erik beat her to it. "Get Titania and the other injured over to our ship. We'll start excavating the ship once I'm through killing this fool."

 _"_ _Agh great…"_ Gajeel thought to himself. _"These clowns are gonna find Blondie and her boy toy hiding. Guess I can't let them do that."_ He then smiled and stepped forward. "Look pal I ain't like these prissy little pixies. I'd watch your step facing me."

Erik smiled and pulled out a short but jagged dagger and reverse it in his left hand. He then began to slowly walk in a circle with Gajeel. "You're a proud guy, aren't ya? Well even if you're not actually with the Fairies…at least you'll die like one."

He then lunged forward and clashed his blade with Gajeel's. Then the swift evil pirate brought his left dagger and tried to cut Gajeel's stomach open, but the blacksmith was able to fit his second sword into the middle and deflect the blow. Hit after hit Gajeel and Erik shared blows and parries until Gajeel backed into the tall railing to the left.

Not noticing his footing, he turned his head slightly and barely caught eye with Erik's sword. Sadly this did not protect his exposed side from the jagged dagger coming for his arm.

The blade broke skin and left a nice, sizable gash in his shoulder, making the tall black smith yell in pain, but also sent Erik across the deck in one powerful kick.

Then, as he tried to wipe away the blood, his vison became slightly blurry, and all of a sudden his arms and legs began to feel wobbly.

"Agh…you poisoned your blade?" He asked with coughs in his voice.

Erik laughed after standing up. "Yea, and judging by that gash I'd say you'll be dead in ten minutes or so."

Gajeel fell to his knees and dropped his weapons as he looked Erik in the eye.

"You fucking cheat."

Then, he fell over in a blackout and slammed into the deck, leaving Eric to howl with laughter and the other Seis members to collect their prisoners and bounty for haul.

* * *

Now we re-emerge later that day and into the night; right aboard the Phantom Lord's ship, where a ghastly moon rises over the night time sea, and Levy McGarden finds herself dining with the fearsome crew leader of her captors.

Jose Porla sits at the foot of a very long table with Levy on one side, and along the table was a wonderful spread of delicious food and beverages, most notably a very tall bottle of wine.

Jose smiled and grabbed himself a cup. "I'm normally not much of a drinker, but a night like this allows me to break a few rules." He then slid the bottle over to his guest. "Would you like some? It comes in all the way from Minstrel. The finest red in all the seas."

Levy kept her eyes low to the ground and never responded, prompting Jose to roll his eyes and pour her a glass anyway.

"Come now, my dear. I have no reason to poison you. I wouldn't have captured you in the first place…and trust me the alcohol will help you through the trip."

Levy bit her tongue and reached over to grab her new glass. She then looked to the rest of the table, which looked a lot like a typical meal she would be serving for Jude and Lucy…had she not been captured.

However, Levy decided to continue the discussion. "You have no reason to capture me either…but you did it anyway. I'm not royalty, I'm not wealthy, and I'm not in the military. I'm just a servant for Jude Heartfilia."

Jose smiled. "Yes I am aware of that. And trust me, I have no interest in your client or his partners either. I am just interested in you…and for that matter who you _really_ are?"

Levy remained silent as Jose rolled his eyes and pulled out her black locket. "Where did you get this?"

Her eyes widened to twice their size, and her heart started to race as she recognized the locket given to her by Gajeel. She thought someone stole it after being captured, but now she was sure.

Jose twirled it around his hand. "You see, I lost a locket that looks exactly like this roughly seven years ago. Truth be told it's not actually mine, but when the owner died he handed it down to the wrong person…and that person escaped my grasp seven years ago as well."

Levy's lip began to quiver as she tried to remain silent. "W-what do you want with me?"

Jose set the locket down and looked her in the eye. "I want to know why you have the locket of my former first mate. His name was _Metalicana._ He died seven years ago and gave this to his son…and that son lives in the same town you did."

Jose stood up. "You see, I know you saw that little ritual I performed earlier today, and this little locket will help me explain it. The problem is I need my old first mate to help me use it, and his familial blood is now running through your friend…"

"Gajeel." Levy had a growl in her voice has she glared at Jose.

That made him laugh. "Ha, yes. Him exactly. Ol' Gajeel was one of my best little helpers. Always doing what I asked of him. Then his father died and the little rat treated me like a stranger. He treated us all like monsters…but enough of that. I need the blood of Metalicana, who is now dead…but there is a catch."

Levy now shifted her wait on her seat in discomfort as Jose explained.

"You see Metalicana and I did some nasty things with a secret treasure almost ten years ago, and to keep me from boring you I'll just say I need both our blood to help me out of a grind. Gajeel's will work, but before he died, Metalicana said he had another family member planning a trip down to Hargeon. Said they would be riding on a royal ship."

Jose then walked over and looked Levy in the eye. "How do I make sure _you're_ not that missing relative? Gajeel was an only child, so I know you can't be a sibling. A cousin? Granddaughter? No you're far too old…a _niece_ perhaps?"

Levy looked away as her cheeks began to fill with read. "I-I'm sorry, but I'm not…"

Jose raised an eye and then started to grin. "Oh? Maybe you aren't the missing relative…but it does appear you have a relationship with Gajeel? Otherwise how would you explain his locket being in _your_ possession?"

Levy had no answer and let a tiny tear fall down the eye away from Jose.

The evil captain took the silence as his cue and began to howl with laughter. "Oh this is wonderful! You two are _romantically_ involved!"

"NO WE AREN'T!" Levy was half embarrassed by his statement, but she also had a good idea where Jose was going next, and she didn't like it.

Either way Jose grabbed the locket. "Normally I'd agree with you, after all I don't see Gajeel as the romantic type…but how else would you explain this?"

Levy and Jose continued to stare at one another in a bout of silence. Then, Lily barged through the door.

"Sir…the _Seis ship_ has been spotted. It's headed our way."

Jose smiled and raised a glass of wine right in front of Levy.

"Oh splendid! Why don't you and I ask him together?"

* * *

 **So the Seis make an entrance...I decided to keep their birth names for the story. I like it that way, haha.**

 **Also an interesting little conversation between Jose and Levy. Hopefully he eventually explains why he needs the locket.**

 **As always try and leave a review! New chapter soon!**


	10. Chapter 10-The Captive Fairies

**Author's Note: AGH! I am really bad at uploading this story! here's a new chapter**

 **Also I do not own _Fairy Tail_ ...by the way did anyone else catch the final episode of _Fairy Tail Zer0_? It was amazing!**

* * *

Chapter Ten - The Captive Fairies

* * *

The crew of the Phantom Lord waited for a good while as their Seis allies made their way over to their ship, the _Abyss Break_.

The _Nirvana_ , property of the Oración Seis, also appeared to be towing an empty Fairy ship (we know it as the Magnolia) behind its stern as it sailed through the sea.

As the crew cheered for the new company, Jose stood in the center of his deck, with his first mate Lily behind him, and his captive Levy McGarden waited with chains around her hands as she stood in fear.

 _"_ _Please tell me he isn't aboard this ship…"_ Levy tried comforting herself as the two ships connected, and once the bridge planks were established a trail of Seis pirates made their way a crossed.

Jose grinned with their entrance. "Well, well. The fabled pirates of the _Oración Seis_ have actually agreed to join our ranks. You all were the last of the strong forces to hold out from our reign, but now you've come to join the party. How splendid."

As the Seis crew scurried one by one, a very tall man with white hair and dark skin walked over to Jose. He had black lines panted over his face, and also held a brown staff with an ornate skull attached to the top.

The man looked right at Jose. "Yes well, we really have no business to be at each other's throats. After all my crew managed to come a crossed some enemies of yours."

"Oh?" Jose sound intrigued. "Well I always love presents. Show me who you found Captain Brain."

The man nodded and gestured for his five commanders to bring the Fairies forward. Even faces like Wakaba, Cana, and Gray managed to get captured during the hard-fought battle.

As they finished walking the lower crew over, Erik led Macao and Erza over himself and forced them to kneel to Jose.

The Phantom Lord's eye brow rose. "Hmm…so you must me Captain Macao Conbolt…and I am almost certain that makes you the lovely Miss Titania."

Erza kept her eyes low as she never enjoyed suffering through defeat and capture, but Macao spat on Jose's boots.

"Look pal, take my life if you want, but leave my crew out of this…"

Jose interrupted him. "I'm sorry Brain, these Fairies are very valuable to me, but I'm afraid now's not the time. I'm looking for someone else. A missing crew out of Hargeon."

Gray and Cana's eyes widened as they looked at one another. Brain on the other hand turned to his commanders.

"Well…it would appear that one of the captives was from Hargeon. But we felt it would be best to dispose of _her_ at once."

"LUCY!" Levy shouted out, but Lily grabbed her by the arm and tugged her back in place.

Jose rolled his eyes and grinned. "No I don't care about a woman…though I must ask, what kind of heartless men kills a woman out on the open sea?"

Brain liked his sarcasm. "Now now, you wouldn't take me for a total monster would you? I let her walk the plank near a small island on our way here. Truth be told the girl actually hid from us for a long while, but then she tried to play the part of a hero. I was told she's the missing daughter of a governor and almost kept her for a ransom…but my colleagues here said she would only provide us with more of a burden."

Then, a slender man with long black hair and red eyes walked forward. "It's true. We suggested that none of us had any use for the girl, and since she is the reason the royal navy is swarming the sea, we figured she would get them off our tail."

Jose began to clap. "Well, I must say that is a rather clever plan. Was she the only one you left?"

Cobra began to grin. "Nah, I stuck some fool with a poisoned blade and threw him over board. Though he's probably dead by now, that stuff was pretty strong."

Jose's other right hand man, Aria frowned. "Yes, what a sad story indeed. Though I must say Fairies are the weakest of all pirates."

Cobra scratched his head. "Nah this guy came with the Heartfilia girl. He was some blacksmith in Hargeon."

That was the last thing Levy needed to hear. She would have fallen over, but Lily was holding her rather firmly. As a result she simply let the tears roll down her face in pure shock and confusion.

The Seis pirates tried to laugh, but stopped as the Phantom side of the ship fell very silent.

Then, Jose's eyes twitched. "You fools wish to join my ranks…yet you seem to have forgot the one message I've left for all my ships…I NEEDED THAT BLACKSMITH ALIVE!"

Jose drew his shadowed blade and held it right in Erik's face. Sorano ran forward, but Sawyer held her back.

Erik took a large gulp but kept his face calm. "Look pal…we weren't told anything. Hell I'm sure there are more than one blacksmith in Hargeon."

Jose held his blade high until he let a though pass over his head. "Agh…very well then. Why don't we just go check Hargeon for ourselves? I'll let you fools lead the sail."

Sawyer yelled out in anger. "Are you mad!? That's askin us to commit suicide!"

One of Jose's other commanders, Totomaru, stood tall in defense. "Is that so? Well I bet it'll be a hell of a lot cleaner than any death we'd give you."

Sornao pulled out two daggers and stepped up to Totomaru. "You morons can't even fight. You just hire other pirates to do all your work for you."

Then, Juvia, the pirate maiden in blue drew a long, blackpowder pistol and aimed it right at Sorano's face. "No, we just ask the _weaker_ crews to do our work…just like we're doing now."

Richard and the Seis Captain's son Macbeth drew their weapons, and after that Sol and Aria on the Phantom side did the same. As the two crews stood face to face, Brain slammed his staff on the deck.

"SILENCE! …Jose you have a very interesting strategy, but I'll oblige. You allow us to keep the Fairy Crew and their ship for compensation. Let us follow you back to Oaktown, prepare our men and then we set sail for Hargeon in a fortnight."

Jose looked to the tense crews ready to fight and then grinned. "I must say it takes some form of courage to threaten Phantom pirates aboard the _Abyss Break_ …Captain Brain I'll accept your suggestion. We'll sail for Oaktown immediately."

* * *

Now, we cut back to a random island back along the Seis's sailing route. Judging by the trajectory of the objects in the night sky, this island was well far off of the Phantom/Seis meeting from before, and it appeared to be slightly vegetated but still very small.

Here, we find Lucy Heartfilia barely swimming to shore as she tries to collect her breath.

 _"_ _I…I can't…believe they did that. I thought I was a goner…"_ She collected her thoughts and laid in the sand as she remembered the horrible scene from moments ago.

 _~Flashback_

"Sir here's the girl we caught sneakin around the ship!" Yelled a Seis guard as he held Lucy's arm tightly in his hand.

"AGH! Let go of me!" Her hands were tied in front of her as she tried to rip herself free from his grip, but failed as a second guard came to help.

As she slowed her struggle, she noticed a large amount of her friends were all being shackled up and taken down below, but the Seis crew stopped to see what Brain's plan was for the rebel aboard the ship.

The sinister captain walked over and placed his hand under her chin. "…You're the Heartfilia girl aren't you? The governor's daughter everyone's been searching for? You match the description perfectly."

Lucy bit her tongue and continued to glare back to the evil man in silence.

Brain laughed. "Well, if you don't wish to confirm it I could just kill you know…"

"STOP! THAT'S HER!" Erza yelled from the lower staircase. A Seis guard hit her in the stomach for blurting out, but Brain appreciated the honesty.

"Well I'm glad we got that out of the way…now, what should I do with a captive like _you._ These fairies are nobodies, but your name is worth an awful lot of Jewel."

Richard snapped his fingers. "Oh forget the slave markets, I'm sure the Royal Navy will pay us all a pretty penny to deliver her back in one piece! OH YEA!"

Sornao raised an eyebrow. "True, but your first idea wasn't that bad…after all she is _very_ pretty, and _young_ too."

Lucy tried to stop visualizing all the horrible things they could do with her, but then one man stepped forward.

"Neither will do." Said the son of the captain, Macbeth. "If you all have been paying attention, the seas have been crawling with Royal Navy ships all week. It's obvious they're all out looking for her."

Richard smiled. "Oh yea! Like I said we should just take her to them and sell her for…"

Macbeth rolled his eyes. "No you idiot. We can't get away with that. How on earth do you expect us to set up a meeting with the Navy? However…we do know one thing."

He walked up and looked her in the eye. "We know that we have no extra value in keeping her, and we are certain the Phantoms do not want her. They were just in Hargeon the other day. If they wished to capture her they would have done it with ease."

Brain looked confused. "So what is it you're suggesting?"

Macbeth pondered his though before he finally saw Erik standing with a very sickly Gajeel. "Say, what was your plan with that one?"

Erik shrugged. "Eh, this fool will die soon, so I wanted to have a little fun with him before then."

Macbeth nodded and then spotted a tiny island in the distance. "Hmm…I think I have a suitable arrangement in mind."

Now, Lucy stood behind a long plank with her hands bound together in front of her, and an entire crew of Seis pirates and captive fairies standing behind her.

However, before she was made to walk, Erik stepped up first, dragging Gajeel's limp body with him. "See this girlie? He's gonna be your new company on that island...assuming either of you live to make it all the way over there."

He laughed as he stepped up and knocked Gajeel overboard, causing Lucy to gasp with fear and hold her hands over her frightened mouth.

The Seis laughed and Erik then pulled out a vial of blue liquid. "Hey? Here's the _antidote_ for his little sickness. He might actually need this." He smiled and tossed it over his shoulder and down into the deep blue below

Lucy freed herself from the guard and ran forward onto the plank, she had to run fast and make sure to grab the vial before she lost it forever. However as she stepped foot outside Erik stomped on his end of the board.

 _"_ _OOPS!"_

The board flipped up and sent Lucy tumbling off in an awkward fall. The Fairy crew all tried to stand up in anger, but the Seis guards made sure to keep them down.

Finally, As Erik and Macbeth looked out to see a drowning Gajeel and struggling Lucy, Brain snapped them back to reality.

"Alright you fools. I want to see the _Abyss Break_ by nightfall. Set sail immediately!"

 _~Back to Lucy_

"I can't believe I survived the swim over here all shackled like this…man I really hope Natsu stays hidden."

Truth be told when Lucy got captured she did so on her own lousy decision making. Realizing the Magnolia had been taken she left Natsu back on the empty Fairy ship and climbed over to the Seis's _Nirvana_ , which housed her captive friends after the battle.

Natsu was sleeping when she left him, band hopefully he remained quiet. For now though she had her own life to worry about.

"I just hope…wait…GAJEEL!" She sat up quickly to look around the open beach. Then, she saw a black dot farther down the coast line and immediately stood up.

She darted in a full sprint with the tiny vial of antidote in her hand as she finally made it over to Gajeel.

Now completely sobbing, Lucy noticed his very ugly scar on his arm and as a result tore one of the legs from her pants to give him a tourniquet. She then quickly opened the tiny glass bottle, held up his head, and put the top to his unresponsive lips.

Try her best to force feed the dying blacksmith, it took a few seconds to react. Then, Gajeel began coughing up sea water and rolled over on his stomach.

Lucy finally found time to wipe away her tears and sit back in comfort.

As Gajeel finally collected a breath he looked around. "Ah great…where the hell are we now?"

* * *

 **So Gajeel almost died, Lucy saved him, they're both stranded, the Fairies are captives, and Natsu is hiding...interesting set up!**

 **Now chapter soon! Like always try to lave comments and reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11-Isle of Heaven

**Author's Note: Wow...I owe this audience a major apology.**

 **Truly, I feel so crappy about the way I put this story on pause. I was trying to balance three stories at once, while also trying to finish up my school. Anyway I apologize for any issues with the delay.**

 **This story is NOT OVER! Don't worry. Yes, it might be a little hard for me to release the remaining chapters, but stay tuned no matter what! I never abandon stories that i release, so don't count this one out!**

 **In other words, this chapter was very fun to write! I actually reached out to the 4th Pirates of the Caribbean move for inspiration on the main centerpiece. Not anything big, but it gave me the clever idea to add a new character...**

 **In all seriousness, I was offended with the first half of the story regardless. For some odd reason I felt like I was delivering bad chapters and rushing things, but then I re-read the first 10 and realized I was actually satisfied with it! Anyway you all seem to enjoy it regardless, and I humbly thank you for that! No let's get back into it!**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail._**

* * *

Chapter Eleven - Isle of Heaven

* * *

Gajeel took in all the air that he could as he lifted himself off the sands with his elbows. Lucy backed up to give him some room, and as she continued to cry, her tears were slowly fading, and a smile took her face.

"S-Sorry, but they poisoned you…and you were about to…" The blonde thought she was ready to speak, but a few of her words were still being caught in her choked up throat.

Gajeel looked up to her, then turned to the barren ocean out beyond the shore. "Where…where are we? And where's the ship?"

Lucy started thinking straight again and looked out with him. "They left us on the island, then sailed that way." She pointed to the upper left. "I think its east, the suns setting the opposite way, so I can only imagine they're heading for those nasty islands."

"Oaktown…" Gajeel wiped sea water from his brow and finally sat up to gain full control of his body. He then looked down and noticed Lucy's wrists were still bound together in the front.

"Did you swim all the way over with those shackles, Blondie?" He said with serious sarcasm.

Lucy let out a laugh and sat down on the back of her legs. She then shrugged. "Yea? It wasn't easy if you could imagine…"

Gajeel almost laughed, but instead he reached up and noticed he now had a new necklace. It appeared to be a black steel key, and it looked to match Lucy's bindings.

"Those creeps have a bad sense of humor…" Gajeel said as he reached over and un-shackled Lucy's hands.

He then stood up, and as she rubbed her hands with comfort she took in another breath. "So what now?" She said as she too started cleaning herself from the sea water.

Gajeel shook his head and sighed. "Agh…girlie I have no idea what to do, alright? And if you were looking to me to help us off this damn thing you gotta…" Gajeel tried laying into his lone partner, but stopped as she lowered her head with sorrow.

"Grr…look we need to find a cave or something. Also a river or lake. This sea water won't do us any good." He then turned to the island jungle behind them and started marching inward.

"Hold on!" Lucy yelled as she grabbed a gun that was lying beside his original spot. She then stood and followed after him. "There might be animals in there! Animals that can _kill_ us?!"

Gajeel stopped and took a deep breath. "Yea okay…is that supposed to stop us from finding shelter?"

"Well no, I just…" Lucy paused for a moment before awkwardly handing him the pistol. "We might need this to defend ourselves."

Gajeel looked down and froze as his eyes widened with the sight of the brown gun. He then paused for a moment and looked up at Lucy's eyes before taking it.

"Blondie, this gun ain't for…you know what I'll just hang on to it." Before finishing his confusing explanation Gajeel grabbed the gun and stuffed it in his belt. He then carried on through the jungle, with Lucy right on his tail.

* * *

After several hours, the sun had finally lowered, and Gajeel and Lucy could now walk through the cool but murky jungle without getting too hot.

Meanwhile, Lucy continued to swat and swipe at every flying insects that crossed her path. "Bleh! Are you getting eaten alive too or is it just me?"

"Mgh…I wish I was getting eatin alive. It'd end this torture I can tell ya that…" Gajeel said with a roll of his eyes. Lucy heard him and kicked him in the back of the leg.

"Not funny you ass!" She harshly replied with anger before crossing her arms and continuing to follow him. "Anyway…do you have any idea where you're going yet?"

Gajeel turned and hissed "Okay Heartfilia we need to get this clear right now. I have no idea where we are, and I have no idea what's on this island. Hell I imagine you have a better chance of knowing where we are, you probably read a boat load of books every night before going to bed!"

Lucy almost took offense to that, but instead she sighed. "Yea…sorry, I just figured you'd have a better idea of recognizing an island like this."

Gajeel stopped and realized Lucy got quiet, and as a result forced him to shake his head. "Agh…look just keep following me. Like I said, if we find a cave or shelter we'll be good, especially if it has…"

Before he finished, he and Lucy both stopped breathing to hear a faint trickling sound right up ahead. That prompted them to both stop talking and run faster through the thicket of jungle plants in order to find the source of the sound.

When they arrived, both sailors were blown away. It appeared to be a little grotto of some sorts, with a beautiful inland lake and tiny cliff that had a running waterfall emptying mountain runoff into the crystal blue pool down below.

"Oh yea! We're gonna survive after all!" Lucy held her fists up in the air as she ran forward and sat down by the lake, instantly dipping her hands down in the water to cup a little sample in her hands.

After taking a sip, she looked at Gajeel. "Wow, for being right out of a pond this stuff is pretty good!" But instead of smiling Lucy paused to notice Gajeel was more shocked than happy.

"Um…Gajeel?" She asked with hesitation as his beady red eyes were locked on the lake in front of them, but Lucy was still turned facing his way. This prompted her to slowly turn with anxiety building inside her as the mysterious sight unfolded before her eyes.

Floating along the edge of the water was a woman. She was very beautiful, with light blue hair that was long enough to reach below the water, and pure blue eyes that seem to have no pupils.

The woman was looking at both the guests with an unimpressed expression as she leaned over the lake's edge with one cheek supported by her hand. "What the hell do you humans think you're doing?"

"Um…?" Lucy froze with fear as she looked towards the woman. "Humans? B-But you look just like…"

The blue haired woman reached out and grabbed Lucy by her white shirt's collar. She then got right in her face and squinted her eyes. "I'm sorry, were you just about to call me a filthy human like you? Because it almost sounded like that was about to happen?"

Lucy had no idea how to respond and slowly held her hands up. "O-Okay you can be whatever you wanna be lady!"

The woman wasn't looking any happier, and then she noticed Gajeel was staring under the water. "And what's up with the gawking pal?! You tryin to get a better look!?"

"Ahh…" Gajeel's eye was starting to twitch with confusion as his brain slowly began to boil.

If he wasn't going crazy, it almost looked like the woman's lower half was a _fish tail._

Finally, he cracked. "Are you a…are you a _mermaid_?"

"Hmph!" The lady from the lake took slight offense to that and let go of Lucy as she crossed her arms, which were now covering her very ample chest only being clothed by a revealing dark blue bikini top with white trim. She also had a golden armlet and bracelet on each arm which made her look rather royal, along with the thin gold tiara like band encircling her forehead, and the mysterious blue tattoo covering her collarbone.

Finally she began speaking again. "If you have to be an ass about it…yes, I am a mermaid." She then opened her eyes, but kept her menacing composure. "I am Aquarius, and I am the steward of the _Isla del Ciela."_

Lucy paused for a moment and collected the name. "Isla del…The Island of the Heavens?"

Aquarius rolled her eyes. "Well, Blondie has some brains. Yes, this island hold an ancient power from the days before you humans came here. Now I sit on the island alone protecting its secrets."

Lucy sat back on her legs and frowned. "Awe, that sounds so lonely. Do you have any friends?"

Aquarius's eye started twitching. "What? Like some fish or something? Are you suggesting that I talk with these other nasty creatures in here?"

"NO NOT AT ALL!" Lucy stood up and ran behind Gajeel.

Meanwhile Gajeel shook his head. "Hold on, you're saying this island has some sort of treasure on it?"

Aquarius shrugged and turned he back. "Well, no not exactly, but it can help open one…or at least I can."

Lucy poked her head out from behind Gajeel's broad shoulder. "You can? Hey Gajeel doesn't Jose want a treasure? Maybe this can help us!"

Aquarius turned back around with eyes filled with fire. "AND WHAT, ARE YOU GONNA SELL HIM MY ISLAND BLONDIE!?"

"NO I WON'T I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT PLEASE GAJEEL DON'T LET HER HURT ME!" Lucy started rambling like a pathetic child as Gajeel held up his hands.

He then looked to Aquarius. "Hold on, are you related to a specific treasure or…?"

Aquarius started raising an eyebrow. "Well no…actually it's quite the opposite. I have the power to unlock any treasure I wish in these ocean waters. All with a turn of my key."

"No way!" Lucy lit up with a smile. "That's amazing!"

"Yea it is…" Gajeel looked impressed as well. He then walked up to the edge and crotched down in front of Aquarius. "Okay mermaid, tell me how to unlock this power you're talking about?"

Aquarius laughed and rolled her eyes. "Well, aren't you a funny human. It is true that my power comes in the form of an object, but it isn't so easy to access for the average treasure hunter."

Gajeel and Lucy both looked confused as Aquarius waved her hand over the water in front of her arms, which then let a small, grey urn rise out of the water.

Aquarius lifted it from the water and held it out for Gajeel. "Here. Stick your hand in and tell me if you find anything."

"Okay." Gajeel shrugged and went to do it, but Lucy grabbed his hand.

"WAIT!" She cried out with certain fear. "You're just gonna do it?"

"Hmm…" Gajeel thought about it for a moment before switching to his left hand. "Yea, good thinkin Blondie. I don't wanna risk losing my sword hand."

"Ugh…!" Lucy face-palmed as Gajeel carried out his task, and as he did there appeared to be nothing but loose pond water swishing and splashing around inside the jar.

Aquarius took it back and laughed. "Hah, see? Not everyone can receive my gifts."

Gajeel started getting angry. "Okay smart ass, what do I have to do?"

Aquarius raised an eyebrow and scrunched up her face as soon as she scanned Gajeel brawny, masculine body. She then laughed again. "Only those who are _more beautiful_ than a mermaid can gain access to my key, and you…you're not so pretty are you pal?"

"Oy!" He yelled out with anger. "Listen here Fish-tail! I don't wanna hear the lip, and I really don't wanna…!"

He went to get in an all-out battle with the mermaid before Lucy sat up and looking into the jar. "Hold on…I see gold?"

She crawled forward with Gajeel and Aquarius both completely stunned, and without Aquarius moving an inch, Lucy reached in and retrieved a tiny golden key with an end like a mermaid's tail.

Aquarius's eye started twitching, and the water around her started to boil. On the other hand Lucy lit up like a star with a great big smile of joy. "No way! I-I got the key!"

Meanwhile Gajeel started howling as he went to high five Lucy. "Ay! Little Blondie actually managed to do something! That Salamander of yours is gonna be impressed when he hears about this."

Lucy started blushing when she put two and two together, and remembered what the demand was to find the key. She then started thinking about Natsu while playing with her hair. "O-oh, w-well yea I guess you're right Gajeel…hehe. Maybe I can tell Natsu when we…"

She went to stop and think about Natsu and the others in peril, but once again the mermaid violently reached out and grabbed Lucy by the collar.

This time her eyes were black like death. "Okay…you get one shot at this, or else you're dead…if you _EVER_ tell people how you got that key, tell them you found it, tell them I gave it to you, hell you can even tell them you stole it…but if you _EVER_ tell them what the real trick was I will personally swim to whatever crap-pile you call a home and kill you in your cozy little bead."

She then leaned forward and pressed her forehead into Lucy's, leaving an imprint on the blonde's skin from her headband. "Does the blonde bimbo understand?"

Lucy felt all courage leave her body as she withered to almost putty in the hands of the angry mermaid. She then slowly nodded and blinked twice for good measure. "Y-yea…she understands…no one knows…got it."

Then, Aquarius let go and threw Lucy back ashore, but as she did Lucy's ears picked up on a sound from back towards the sea. "Hold on…I hear voices…"

She then picked herself up and ran back towards the way they came, leaving Gajeel to yell and run after her.

"Hey wait!" He cried out with confusion. "Ugh…dumb ass blonde…" Gajeel started running after her, but before he left Aquarius spoke up.

"Hey, what do you need this treasure for anyway? You lose a bet or something?"

Gajeel stopped and lowered his head. He then spoke with heavy words as he clenched his fists.

"I lost something, or someone…someone bigger than any treasure."

Aquarius raised an eyebrow, then widened her eyes as her cheeks started turning red. "O-oh…well I guess that's a good motive to have…I hope she's prettier than that annoying friend you have there."

Gajeel cracked a smile and never gave her another answer, and then walked back through the thicket of green as he chased after Lucy.

As he ran back the way they came, Gajeel found himself with a lot of time to think. _"Levy…I don't know where you are or what happened, but I'm not giving up on ya kid…mark my words."_ He then picked up his pace and charged like hell as he ran through the night's jungle.

After running for quite a ways Gajeel could see ocean waters just beyond his view through the trees, but still no sight of Lucy. "Okay Blondie where'd ya go!? Oh man if I lose her I'll…"

Just then as Gajeel stepped out on to the beach, the last sight he saw standing up were three large royal galleons floating off shore, followed by a wooden oar flying in from the right and smacking him in the face.

Gajeel hit the ground hard and fell on his back. He then rubbed his head and opened his eyes to find Lucy looking over the shoulders of two royal navy shoulders.

"Agh…I told them not to hurt you…sorry."

Then, a deeper voice from down on the shore spoke loud and clear. "Now now Lucy, he deserves it. That's what a kidnapper gets before his trial by jury. Pain and punishment."

Gajeel never even looked up before he rolled his eyes and spat out a tiny fraction of blood, reciting the name of the person who spoke those words.

"Great…glad to see your daddy Jude came and found us."

* * *

 **I had a lot of fun with that chapter! Man I did miss this story! I dunno, maybe I shouldn't have tried writing 3 stories at once? Hehe...sorry I got bored during school.**

 **Anyway my new program and job are going well! Whoo! Hopefully I will have time to deliver the remaining chapters!**

 **In other news I would be lying if I said I took a _full break_ from writing all together during the last month...I've actually been writing the first half to my next fan fic project, and I'm excited to announce that it will be the first story I've every written that does not feature _Fairy Tail_. It will feature a crossover involving some famous books and _another_ anime series...any guess?**

 **But NOOOO! It will NOT keep me from finishing this story do not worry about that! I like the new story idea, and I've been working really hard on it, but I WILL NOT release it until this pirate story and my baseball story are all done! Anyway keep an eye out for chapter 12! We'll catch up on Levy, Jose, and Natsu!**

 **Until next time! (Also anyone watching Game of Thrones? This season is too legit!)**


	12. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

**Okay guys...I have come to a decision regarding a few stories on my page (this Fairy Tail GaLe Pirate story one being one of them.)**

 **I have a really busy time now in grad school, and I have too many different story ideas popping up for me to pick and choose which one to write. I finished my last full story back in September, and ever since then I haven't been able to pick a new story to start up again! I currently have 9 different stories I'm fighting over, and the decision is really hard to make when I have 3 stories on my page that haven't been updated in months.**

 **Therefore, it kills me to do this, but** **I need to _TEMPORARILY_ cancel this story. I may or may not return to it in the future, depending on my taste for the material, but its too distracting for me to move on to other things. This one hurts especially because I have held a drought of unreleased chapters for this story far longer than I would have ever liked to leave. My original pledge after joining this website was to never release a story with long pauses or delays between chapters, and I failed on three different stories including this one.**

 **How did I fail? I'm not entirely sure. I went in strong, with a love for Pirate adventures and a new Fairy Tail couple that I never really explored. I really enjoy GaLe, but out of the four main relationships (NaLu, Jerza, Gruvia, and GaLe) it is my least favorite. I don't feel excited when I write it compared to the other ones, and I often found myself trying to write the final chapters, but instead I would stare at my computer for hours on end without getting anything done. I can't keep kidding myself, and I can't keep doing this to you, the audience (I know this story has a small following, and I might be over-doing it, but sadly this is a big deal for me.)**

 **All that aside, we now move into November, and that marks like 4 or 5 months without this story receiving an update. Therefore I am TEMPORARILY deleting this story from my page. I need it off, because as long as it sits there unfinished it only serves to distract me, but I _WILL_ EVENTUALLY RETURN TO THIS STORY in the distant future. Maybe when the FT manga gets further along with good GaLe, or when the new Pirates of the Caribbean comes out next year I'll be motivated to start it up again? IDK.**

 **If you few but faithful fans actually enjoyed my writing, then I thank you, and ask that you keep up with my page to try and find more stories! Or not, either way is cool with me! All's I know is that over 1 year ago, I joined this website with a promise to always deliver my stories without major delays or road bumps, and I failed on 3 different stories.**

 **Hope you liked what I produced either way, and I will be leaving this notification up for a week before I delete the story permanently**.

 **-HappyCamper999**


	13. IMPORTANT MESSAGE 2

**Well, after making an even tougher decision, I have come up with a new plan, but it's pretty much like the old on.**

 **I am _not_ going to delete this story, but I _still won't_ be updating it any time soon. Maybe within the next year I'll get interested again, but for now it still is on permanent pause. I feel good about deleting my other 2 incomplete stories, because I have no plan to finish them, but since I have a plan to finish this one, it seems kinda goofy to delete in, and then expect you guys to find it without getting updates (you know, cause if I delete it, I won't be able to update you when it comes out.)**

 **Putting it simply: This story is ON PAUSE, but WILL NOT be deleted from my page. Stay following, but I would not expect an update in the near future. Hope this wasn't too confusing to you guys, and this message/chapter will be deleted in one week.**


End file.
